Nubes del destino
by marvin-uchiha
Summary: ¿Puede nuestro destino esconderse en las nubes? Siempre quiso encontrar al amor de su vida, pero un terrible accidente deja herida a la unica persona que lo ama... ¿Podra una bella flor de cerezo sacarlo de la oscuridad? Sasu-Saku ¿obvio no? jaja
1. Nubes de tormenta

Hooola!!! que tal a todas mis lectoras? Aqui un nuevo fic, para las q me leen seguido sabian q estaba por publicar una nueva historia, no lo habia hecho antes porque mi odiosa laptop ya no funciona como es debido, pero la he torturado un poco y aqui estoy. No se preocupen, el final de "No esta vez" lo publicare en unos dias, no se desesperen, mientras echenle un ojo a esta historia. Un SasuSaku AU, espero lo disfruten. Besos a todas las q leen.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Nubes de tormenta

El cielo se veía de un espeluznante color gris peltre, con tonalidades entre negro y azul marino, casi morado, las nubes se arremolinaban formando extrañas formas, ya casi no quedaba nada de esa cálida tonalidad azul claro, pero aún así había una que otra pincelada que se negaba a desaparecer. Algunos relámpagos surcaban el cielo, haciéndolo verdaderamente atemorizador.

El viento soplaba fuertemente alborotando los cabellos negros de un hombre que estaba observando desde un balcón, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar el sonido que el viento hacía, dejándose llevar por el cadencioso sonido, los susurros de los árboles, las hojas al desprenderse de éstos y volar en diferentes direcciones.

_[Siempre me ha gustado ver el cielo así, se me hace de lo más relajante, sabiendo que una tormenta podría desatarse de un momento a otro. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, mamá siempre decía...]_

_"Sasuke: las nubes son como nuestros sueños, ellas nunca son iguales, siempre cambian de forma y son diferentes para todos los que las contemplan y podrán ser de colores claros y alegres, así como también podrán ser oscuras. Tus sueños algunas veces serán hermosos y esperanzadores, pero también habrá pesadillas y también habrá ocasiones en que pienses que no hay nada que puedas ver, pero siempre hay algo escondido, pero no te preocupes, sólo es cuestión de paciencia y tener la mente abierta. La oscuridad siempre encuentra su fin cuando la luz la alcanza, así como tu vida tendrá toda la luz que tú quieras o también tendrá oscuridad, solo es cuestión de elegir la nube correcta"_

_[¿Cuándo llegará mi nube correcta? Últimamente he pensado que talvez nunca llegue, creo que debería tener más paciencia, pero yo no soy alguien muy paciente que digamos... Siempre pensé que sería más fácil encontrar el camino correcto, me pregunto por qué es tan difícil... ¿Cómo sabré quién es la correcta? ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si resulta que no es como lo he imaginado? ¿Y si ella no "nos" aceptara? ¡Tsk! Maldición... Esto es tan difícil...]_

De repente los truenos empezaron a sonar con más fuerza, y de un momento a otro la lluvia se hizo presente, el pelinegro abrió los ojos al sentir el frío contacto. Empezaron siendo muy pocas gotas, apenas le rozaban el rostro y se esparcían por su blanca camisa, poco después comenzaron a subir en número hasta convertirse en una fuerte lluvia que lo golpeaba sin piedad, pronto su cabellera oscura quedó totalmente adherida a su frente y su nuca, mientras su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y el agua se deslizaba por todas partes. Decidió quedarse un momento más, aunque sabía que era peligroso estar ahí con la posibilidad de que un rayo le cayera encima.

_[Hmp... Aunque es muy poco probable... Creo que por hoy es suficiente...]_

Inhaló muy profundamente, dio un último vistazo al cielo y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que estaba detrás de él.

- ¡Demonios Sasuke! ¡¿Es que acaso perdiste la razón?! ¡¿No sabes que...

- ... podría caerme un rayo... Si lo sé, es por eso que entré, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que prefiero el rayo a tener que soportar tus regaños "mami"...

- Hmp... No tendría que hacerlo si fueras un poco más responsable de ti mismo y de tu salud... Idiota

- Imbécil... Bueno, voy a cambiarme y enseguida vuelvo... ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Crees que puedas estar diez minutos sin mí?

- Tsk...

- Hmp... Tomaré eso como un "si"

Al salir de la habitación expulsó todo el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones.

Jamás podría perdonarse por haber dejado así a la única persona viva que lo quería, se odiaba a si mismo cada vez que lo veía de esa forma, desearía mil veces cambiar de lugar... talvez el castigo que esperaba, más bien, el que creía merecer, era que tendría que estar solo por el resto de sus días.

Consideró la posibilidad y se dio cuenta de que el precio apenas era justo... Aún así, sintió un enorme peso en el corazón... Él siempre deseo tener a alguien a su lado... Alguien a quien entregarle su vida y su corazón... Alguien a quien cuidar... Alguien en quien confiar... Alguien a quien amar...

Aunque "él" le hubiera dicho que no tenía nada que perdonarle, que le hubiera dicho que lo que había pasado era por alguna razón que más adelante ambos entenderían, que siempre lo instara a continuar con su vida, que tratara de alejarlo "por su propio bien", que lo ocurrido había sido un accidente y que no había sido su culpa...

_[Yo jamás me perdonaré a mi mismo... No importa lo que él diga... me olvidaré por completo de mis anhelos, de mis sueños y me dedicaré a ti... Sólo a ti... No buscaré la felicidad y si por algún extraño milagro ella tocara a mi puerta... Le cerraré la puerta en las narices... Sólo así podré pagar todo el daño que te hice... Itachi...]_

Juró el pelinegro ante la puerta que acababa de cerrar, dio un último vistazo y se dirigió a su alcoba con un sentimiento de soledad y dolor, pero totalmente decidido...

~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**

En otro edificio no muy lejos de ahí...

— Mmm... Espero que está lluvia continúe un poco más...

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado hasta la cintura, con deslumbrantes ojos verde esmeralda, que refulgían a la poca luz que había en la habitación, estaba sentada en un confortable sillón de cuero negro, con la vista clavada en las nubes y en las curiosas formas que dibujaban en el cielo, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando por un trueno especialmente fuerte.

Tomó un sorbo de su té, para volver a dejarlo en la mesita que estaba junto a ella. Se levantó de su cómodo lugar y se dispuso a abrir una ventana, dejando que el furioso ruido del viento y de la lluvia al caer, inundara la habitación. Regresó a su lugar y dejó que el sonido la relajara. Siempre le habían encantado los días lluviosos, le recordaban mucho a su infancia.

Recordaba que su madre le había comprado un hermoso impermeable rosa con botas de goma a juego, ya que ella disfrutaba enormemente mojarse y su madre salía detrás de ella queriendo que entrase en la casa, pero después de todo siempre terminaba empapada de pies a cabeza y su madre terminaba igual de mojada, es por eso que mejor decidió protegerla bien contra la lluvia, así por lo menos ambas eran más felices.

Aunque la pelirrosada disfrutaba la lluvia, saltar en los charcos lodosos y mojarse, admitía que lo mejor de todo era que ella y su madre reían mucho en esas carreras alrededor del jardín.

Sonrió ligeramente, pero un instante después un tremendo trueno retumbó por el cielo, haciendo que ella se encogiera, para después volver a reír.

[Cómo desearía ser una niña de nuevo... No tendría tantas responsabilidades y podría divertirme más... Podría salir a mojarme un rato... Aunque... Ya no sería lo mismo sin ti...]

Suspiró y trato de reprimir las lágrimas, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, las dejó correr libremente por sus ojos, dejando que el dolor la inundara de nuevo... Había pasado más de un año... pero aún seguía doliéndole e incluso podría decir que el dolor era cada vez más fuerte...

_[Cada día que pasa te extraño aún más...]_

**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~**°°°**~

Sasuke regresó a los diez minutos a la habitación, abrió con cuidado y se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que vio, más bien por lo que no vio...

— ¡¡Itachi!! —gritó aterrorizado.

Irrumpió como un bólido en la habitación, rodeó la cama y lo encontró tirado junto a ella, el hombre en el suelo jadeaba y tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Al voltear la vista hacia arriba, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su hermano pequeño. Éste tenía una mueca de horror dibujada en el rostro, pero aún así no podía ocultar que estaba sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas?! —preguntó Sasuke muy alterado, mientras tomaba a su hermano por las axilas y jalaba su cuerpo de nuevo hacia la cama.

— Hmp... Lo mismo que tú... Yo también adoro la lluvia y quería verla más de cerca... —dijo en un susurro apenado, mientras se apoyaba en su hermano para volver a su lugar.

— Podrías habérmelo dicho... Te dije que volvería en diez minutos, ¿no podías esperar a que yo...? —comenzó a reprenderlo mientras acomodaba las mantas pero Itachi lo interrumpió, mirándolo furioso.

— ¡No! —le gritó mientras alejaba las manos de su hermano, haciendo que éste lo mirara atónito.— ¡Estoy harto de que me trates como a un bebé! ¡Tengo que hacerlo por mi mismo! ¡El día que tú ya no estés... —ésta vez Sasuke lo interrumpió, mirándolo igual de furioso, pero con determinación.

— ¡Eso nunca sucederá! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Jamás! —le gritó— No me separaré de ti... —agregó en un tono mucho más bajo mientras desviaba la mirada y luchaba por volver a acomodarlo en la cama.

— ¡No voy a permitir que arruines tu vida Sasuke! —le respondió mientras lo tomaba por el brazo, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

En cuanto Sasuke volvió a posar sus ojos en los de él, Itachi lo vio, notó que un cambio extraño estaba maquinándose en su masoquista mente, él lo conocía a la perfección y por esa razón sabía que hablaba en serio con eso de no dejarlo nunca. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo muy opaco, demasiado triste, como si hubiera muerto algo en su inferior. Él no se lo permitiría, haría lo que fuera para que Sasuke se perdonara y fuera feliz.

— ¿Arruinar mi vida? Ja-ja-ja - preguntó él irónicamente.— No puedo estar más hundido de lo que estoy ahora, pero... ¿sabes qué? Es lo que me merezco por...

— ¡Aqui vamos de nuevo...! ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de culparte por esto? —le preguntó Itachi quitándose de un jalón las mantas y señalando sus piernas.— ¡¡Fue un accidente!! ¡¡Un maldito accidente!! ¡¡Yo jamás te he culpado!! ¡¿Cómo demonios ibas a saber que un ciervo se nos atravesaría en la carretera?!

Sasuke lo miró unos segundos y enseguida negó con la cabeza haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano, no soportaba ver a Itachi de esa manera.

— Debimos haber esperado... Debí haberme negado... Si hubiera sabido... —repuso en un susurro, evitando los ojos de su hermano y tratando de alejarse, pero éste lo sostuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

— ¡Demonios! ¡No! ¡Mírame! —ordenó haciendo más presión en la muñeca de su hermano.— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mírame Sasuke!

Finalmente éste lo hizo, Itachi se dio cuenta de la humedad en sus ojos. Sin darle tiempo de nada, lo jaló hacia él y le dio un abrazo, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, rodeó su cabeza con un brazo mientras el otro lo aferraba por la espalda. Escuchó como su hermano rompía en sollozos, mientras se aferraba a él fuertemente. Inhaló profundo, mientras palmeaba ligeramente la espalda de su pequeño hermano. Por un instante, sintió como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo y estuviera consolándolo después de que sus padres hubieran muerto.

Sasuke, casi nunca, demostraba su vulnerabilidad y eso lo hacía aislarse de los demás, la única persona que había logrado que él fuera completa y totalmente abierto, era su madre y Sasuke lo era con ella porque le tenía una absoluta confianza, algo que nadie más había podido lograr, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Naruto gozaba de tal privilegio.

Itachi lo sabía muy bien. Él había intentado, por todos los medios, ese mismo grado de confianza pero había fracasado, es cierto que Sasuke hablaba con él, convivían, bromeaban, pero a pesar de todo, siempre estaba en guardia, escondía sus sentimientos y se alejaba, casi corriendo, cada vez que sus emociones amenazaban con traicionarlo.

— Basta ya Sasuke... ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás castigándote? —lo cuestionó dolorido, mientras acariciaba levemente sus mechones oscuros.— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —añadió después de un momento de silencio, roto únicamente por los sollozos de Sasuke.

Sasuke también se había aferrado a su hermano, dejando que la culpa lo invadiera y el dolor se propagara por su cuerpo. Estaba cansado de luchar contra sus emociones, se había reprimido tanto tiempo, meses en realidad. Sentir el calor de su hermano, saber que, a pesar de todo, era increíblemente afortunado, aún así no podía dejar de flagelarse, pero en ese momento sólo daba gracias por tener a su hermano junto a él. Al escuchar a su hermano levantó la cabeza y lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Perdonarte? Yo? ¿Por qué tienes que pedirme perdón tú a mí? —preguntó totalmente desconcertado, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz un poco rota después de su sesión de dolor.

Itachi lo miró por largo rato antes de contestar. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de su madre, llenos de astucia, valor, inteligencia, decisión, pero sobre todo, llenos de ternura, él podía notarlo sólo en los momentos en los que Sasuke bajaba la guardia. Lo soltó poco a poco y se dejó caer en las almohadas, Itachi fijó su vista en el techo por unos segundos y después volvió a enfocar a su hermano que lo miraba expectante.

— Siéntate... —le pidió en tono dulce.

Sasuke lo hizo, pero estaba receloso, además de apenado, él no se permitía ese tipo de explosiones y menos demostraciones de afecto... Ya no... No desde que... Pero, debía admitir que se sentía un poco mejor. Se desprendió totalmente de Itachi y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras disimuladamente, limpiaba los vestigios de las lágrimas que había derramado y volvía a mirar a su hermano a los ojos, con el desafío impreso en ellos.

— Si... Necesito que me perdones, porque de otro modo jamás empezarás a perdonarte a ti mismo... —lo miró un momento, esperando que él procesara esa idea. Segundos después esa mirada desafiante y llena de arrogancia desapareció, dando paso al desconcierto.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que mamá decía acerca de las nubes y los sueños? —le preguntó Itachi, sin dejar de observar sus reacciones, volviendo a cubrir sus piernas con las mantas y recostándose en la cama.

Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿tan fácil era para Itachi leer su mente? ¿Cómo se había percatado de que estaba pensando en eso hace unos minutos? Itachi no tuvo que esperar una repuesta afirmativa, la reacción de sorpresa en los ojos de Sasuke era mejor que un "si".

— Mamá siempre me contaba sus sueños y también sus pesadillas... Ella tenía un sueño muy recurrente con respecto a ti, siempre te veía teniendo más o menos la edad que tienes ahora. En su sueño, ella caminaba a través de un hermoso bosque repleto de flores y pétalos flotando alrededor, sabía que tenía que llegar a un lugar, porque según ella, tú la estabas esperando, así que seguía el camino y llegaba hasta un pequeño prado en donde te vislumbraba de pie entre dos enormes árboles de cerezos, ella decía que jamás había visto una sonrisa de felicidad como la que siempre tenías en su sueño, parecía creer que estabas esperando algo o más bien, a alguien, aparte de ella claro está... —Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y continuó con su relato— Ella se aproximaba a ti y se tomaban de las manos, mientras tú le decías algo que ella jamás pudo comprender, sólo decía que estabas tan emocionado y feliz que ella no podía captar todas las palabras, pero que ver el regocijo en ti y sobre todo, observar tus ojos llenos de felicidad, hacían que ella se sintiera infinitamente feliz...

Sasuke estaba en silencio, demasiado impactado para decir algo, hacía mucho tiempo que Itachi no hablaba sobre su madre y que ahora le soltara esto, hacía que su confusión fuera en aumento, al igual que ese temor que sentía cada vez que alguien intentaba aproximarse a sus sentimientos.

Él había tardado años en construir ese muro alrededor de ellos, protegiendo siempre su corazón, odiaba, más bien, le aterrorizaba que alguien pudiera acercarse demasiado y echara un vistazo a su lado vulnerable, no pensaba permitir que eso sucediera, no de nuevo, jamás experimentaría esa clase de sufrimiento, todo su ser salía disparado cada vez que algo así lo amenazaba. Él amaba a su hermano, pero ni siquiera él, podría traspasar su defensa...

Al terminar su relato Itachi seguía observándolo fijamente. Sasuke tenía escrita en la mirada, la melancolía, la añoranza por su madre.

Sasuke quería mucho a su padre, habían tenido una excelente relación por lo poco que recordaba, pero su madre... Ella era el centro de su universo. Era su amiga, su confidente y la única persona que en verdad lo había entendido. No había día que pasara sin recordarla. Extrañándola a más no poder, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a no olvidar ningún detalle del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, lo que le había enseñado, lo mucho que reían juntos, las interminables conversaciones.

— El más grande deseo de mamá era que nosotros fuéramos felices Sasuke... —Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndolo regresar al presente— ...quería que tú fueras feliz... ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te viera en este momento? Haciéndote daño a ti mismo sin razón... —lo cuestionó sin dejar de medir sus reacciones.

Sasuke no contestó, no sabía que decir, trató de imaginar la reacción de su madre y lo que vio fue su rostro surcado por el dolor. Sabía perfectamente lo que Itachi quería decir, su madre se sentiría herida y decepcionada de ver a su pequeño niño en el estado de culpabilidad en el que él se había sumido.

Él suspiró

— De acuerdo... Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero quiero que tú trates de verlo desde mi punto de vista Itachi —repuso mirándolo a los ojos con una mezcla de dolor y desesperación— ¿Cómo te sentirías si las cosas hubieran sido al revés? ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar? —le preguntó desafiante.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió derrotado.

— Supongo que... lo mismo que tú... —dijo en un suspiro.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Eran mucho más parecidos de lo que creían, pero no por nada Itachi era el mayor.

— ...si... creo que haría lo mismo que tú Sasuke —continuó él sin dejar de mirar el techo— , pero creo que todo tiene un límite, ha pasado casi un año desde nuestro accidente, he mejorado mucho, hay una remota posibilidad de que vuelva a caminar, así que lo único que deseo ahora es que tú estés conmigo, pero no como mi nana o enfermera personal... —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Sasuke le puso mala cara pero no lo interrumpió— ...deseo que me apoyes, pero sobre todo deseo que dejes de culparte, si piensas que con eso me haces sentir mejor, estas rotundamente equivocado, sólo haces que me sienta deprimido, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó Itachi seriamente.

- Por supuesto que no... Es sólo que... —comenzó a decir en tono compungido, pero Itachi lo interrumpió.

— No... No voy a aceptar un pero más Sasuke... Voy a decirte esto una vez más y espero que lo entiendas de una maldita vez... —dijo decididamente— ...Te quiero Sasuke... más que a nada en este mundo, más que a mi propia vida, y ya no voy a soportar el hecho de que te castigues a ti mismo por algo que no estaba en tus manos controlar ni detener, si en verdad me quieres aunque sea un poco, dejarás todo esto atrás, sé que no podrás olvidarlo, pero quiero que intentes superarlo, sólo deseo que sigamos adelante, como una familia, quiero que me ayudes a ser feliz, pero quiero que tú también lo seas.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y no podía hablar, ¿en verdad podría dejar todo esto atrás? Carraspeó varias veces, pero la voz no acudía a él, haciendo a un lado su enorme orgullo, se recostó en las piernas de Itachi y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Itachi se sorprendió pero correspondió a la muestra de afecto de su hermano, acariciando su cabeza.

— Por favor Sasuke... Prométeme que por lo menos lo intentarás... ¿lo harás? ¿Por mí? —lo cuestionó con voz tierna.

Sasuke no le contestó de inmediato, se quedó unos momentos más desahogando su pena, le costó bastante levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a los ojos de su hermano que lo miraban anhelante.

— Yo... lo intentaré... lo haré por ti Itachi... -dijo finalmente no muy convencido- ...por cierto... yo... yo también te quiero... y doy gracias por tenerte a mi lado... —añadió en un susurro apenado.

— Lo sé Sasuke chan... —respondió su hermano con una enorme sonrisa- Lo sé...

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que les parecio? Espero q les haya gustado se que es un poco triste, pero como sera un fic largo, tengo q ir despacio ¿ok? Millones de gracias a todas las que siguen mi anterior fic y a las q lean este. Las adoro a todas y cada una


	2. Recuerdos y realidades

Hola a todas mia amadas lectoras!!! Al fin pude subir el cap 2, ya que como mencione antes no tengo compu y la verdad es bastante frustrante la situacion ehhh jajaja. Espero que disfruten este capitulo que esta dedicado a mi amiga muy querida **Lydie haley**. Gracias cariño por tus reviews y comentarios eres genial. Tambien se lo dedico a **Yasaku Uchiha Black**, que es una increible escritora y buenisima onda.

Disfruten la lectura. Besos

**

* * *

Capítulo 2**

**Recuerdos y realidades.**

Después de su plática, los hermanos se habían quedado a conversar por unas horas, Itachi lo había tomado como un progreso, ya que Sasuke ya no era de los que hablaban mucho. Recordaron viejos tiempos, algunas de sus travesuras juntos y también a sus padres. Parecía que haber puesto las cosas desde otra perspectiva les había ayudado a ambos para derribar una que otra barrera impuesta por ellos mismos.

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida, Itachi había insistido en ir con él, así que lo colocó con cuidado en la silla de ruedas y lo condujo a la cocina.

Hacia tiempo que habían acondicionado la mansión para que Itachi fuera capaz de moverse a través de la casa, habían colocado rampas e instalado un pequeño elevador que lo conducía a su habitación en el segundo piso y también a la piscina, que estaba dentro de la casa, en el tercer nivel donde se llevaban a cabo sus sesiones de terapia. Una enfermera y un médico iban cada semana a revisar a Itachi, sólo que en realidad no había mucho que hacer ya que Sasuke no confiaba en que alguna enfermera cuidara de su hermano, no tan bien como él se lo merecía, así que tomó algunos cursos básicos de enfermería para poder cuidarlo personalmente. Él lo inyectaba, le daba sus medicamentos y lo aseaba, además de darle algunas horas de terapia, ejercicios, masajes. Itachi se lo agradecía, pero deseaba que también tuviera alguna distracción, antes salían a pasear o a comer fuera, pero Sasuke se había vuelto extremadamente sobreprotector en los últimos meses, esto se debía a la última vez que salieron a una visita al hospital donde Itachi era atendido desde que regresaron a casa.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Ese día, Sasuke se había levantado temprano y se había encargado de preparar a Itachi, lo ayudó a bañarse y a vestirse, para después bajar a hacer el desayuno. Habían salido con tiempo de sobra así que fueron sin prisas, claro que desde el accidente, Sasuke no conducía, por mucha prisa que tuvieran, un chofer siempre los llevaba a donde quisieran.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a conducir? — le preguntó Itachi seriamente mientras avanzaban por las calles— Parecemos dos niños pequeños que necesitan el transporte escolar... —dijo con burla.

Sasuke no le contestó y se limitó a ver por la ventana. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sasuke bajó rápidamente del vehículo y sacó la silla de ruedas del maletero, no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de dolor cada vez que la veía, se giró al mismo tiempo en que Itachi caía al suelo.

El chofer había querido ayudar pero no había esperado que Itachi se afianzara bien a él así que no pudo sostenerlo adecuadamente e Itachi había ido a parar al suelo. Sasuke tenía una mueca horrorizada, había visto la escena como si fuera a cámara lenta, vio como el chofer trataba de retenerlo y como Itachi se cubría el rostro con las manos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, mientras sus piernas, completamente flácidas, se doblaban bajo su peso. Recobró la movilidad y se acercó a él velozmente, mientras dejaba la silla en el suelo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas?! —le gritó Sasuke al chofer que se había quedado pálido al ver la mirada asesina en los ojos del Uchiha menor— ¡Itachi! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Estás herido?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!

— Yo... l-lo la-lamento señor... f-fue u-un accidente... —balbuceaba el pobre hombre, mientras trataba de levantar a Itachi del suelo.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano! ¡Pedazo de basura incompetente! —escupió Sasuke cruelmente, mientras se inclinaba hacia Itachi.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Cálmate! ¡Estoy bien! —lo regaño Itachi, mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su hermano menor, dejando que éste sostuviera su peso, y lo incorporara del suelo, para sentarlo en la silla de ruedas.

— Lo lamento muchísimo Itachi sama, no era mi intención... —se disculpaba el hombre pero Sasuke lo silenció con la mirada.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi hermano! ¡En cuanto volvamos a casa voy a mandarte al demonio! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! —Sasuke estaba completamente furioso.

— ¡Es suficiente Sasuke! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Deja de comportarte de este modo! -Itachi lo jalaba del brazo, mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que nos enseñó mamá? —le preguntó en un tono más suave.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, tratando de asimilar las palabras de su hermano, un torrente de imágenes y palabras se agolparon en su mente. Itachi sintió como se relajaba poco a poco, así que lo soltó.

— Vamos... llegaremos tarde a nuestra cita... —dijo él calmadamente mientras tomaba las llantas de la silla, retrocedía y se dirigía a la entrada del hospital.

Sasuke volvió a mirar al chofer unos segundos, aún con esa mirada atemorizadora, la desvío en dirección a su hermano y sin decir una palabra, Sasuke fue tras él, tomó la silla de ruedas y lo llevó al interior del hospital.

Ese día, al regresar, había despedido al hombre diciéndole que ya no necesitarían sus servicios, a pesar de todo sintió una diminuta punzada de culpa, pero se repuso al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana, ya no habría gente incompetente al cuidado de su hermano. Sasuke haría todo lo posible para que Itachi no tuviera que volver a pasar por algo así, no deseaba que algo o alguien lo hiriera, así que había decidido que de ahora en adelante no saldrían de casa a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•==•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Sasuke e Itachi se hallaban en la cocina. El primero, inclinado sobre la nevera buscando algo rápido que pudiera preparar, mientras Itachi rodeaba la mesa del desayunador para instalarse junto a la ventana.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te antoja comer? Hay pollo, pescado, pasta... —preguntaba Sasuke mientras observaba dentro del refrigerador.

— Quiero comida italiana... Pero quiero ir al restaurante italiano que está en el centro... —respondió Itachi.

— No… —dijo tajante— Está lloviendo, además hace frío... mejor pido algo... —contestó rápidamente esperando que su hermano desistiera.

— Quiero salir Sasuke... Estoy aburrido de siempre estar en casa... —pidió Itachi- Hace mucho que no salimos... Por favor...

Sasuke escuchó el tono de su voz y se sintió culpable, pero desechó ese sentimiento al recordar su última salida.

— Después Itachi... Hoy no es un buen día, además no he tenido tiempo de buscar un nuevo chofer... —dijo esto último con una nota de culpa.

— Hmp... Tú puedes conducir... Así que no veo dónde está el problema... —Itachi trataba de que Sasuke diera el siguiente paso, así que esperó pacientemente su repuesta.

Sasuke tenía miedo, más que miedo, terror a volver a conducir, las veces que lo había intentado, había salido del auto bañado en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza. Pero sabía que Itachi tenía razón, algún día debía enfrentarse a sus miedos. Pensó en la conversación que habían sostenido hacía unas horas, no podía negar que empezaba a sentirse un poco más seguro, pero no quería apresurar las cosas. Itachi interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

— Por favor Sasuke... Yo confío plenamente en ti... —suplicó el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Itachi desconcertado, al ver que había cerrado la puerta del refrigerador y se dirigía a las escaleras.

— Tsk... Si vamos a salir necesitas una chaqueta y yo... necesito las llaves del auto... —dijo en tono resignado saliendo de la cocina.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa enorme y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Parecía que las cosas avanzaban rápidamente. Se sentía emocionado.

Mientras iba pasando por el corredor, se detuvo por un momento en la sala. En una de las paredes, había un hermoso retrato pintado a mano que tenía dibujada una bella sonrisa. Sasuke lo había hecho hacia años, era lo primero que había pintado después de sus primeras clases en la escuela de arte.

Era el rostro de su madre...

Era como una fotografía, sólo que ésta pintura tenía cierta magia, era como si su madre los observara. Itachi había insistido en dejarla ahí, ya que amaba esa obra de arte y durante años había sentido y sentía aún, que la pintura tenía vida propia.

Se sumergió por unos momentos en los recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido, antes y después, de la muerte de sus padres...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sasuke sufrió muchísimo cuando, a la tierna edad de diez años, su madre y su padre habían muerto en un crucero, le había afectado profundamente, pero por ser joven y el hecho de que Itachi había hecho hasta lo imposible para que siguiera siendo un niño feliz, lo superó y aprendió a vivir con ello o eso es lo que Itachi creía.

No había sido igual para Itachi, ya que él al ser el mayor, había tenido que encargarse de todo, desde reconocer los cadáveres, hasta hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar y por supuesto, del mismo Sasuke.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Su padre había iniciado con un pequeño despacho de abogados, se había casado con su madre, Mikoto, hacia un año después de terminar la facultad y deseaba que ella fuera una mujer feliz, habían trabajado juntos los primeros años de su matrimonio hasta que ella quedó embarazada, Fugaku, al saber la feliz noticia, le había pedido a su esposa que de ahora en adelante se dedicara a su primogénito, al cual nombrarían Itachi. Ella aceptó con la condición de que podría volver a trabajar de nuevo una vez que ella lo considerara apropiado para ella y su hijo.

Fugaku era una persona un tanto fría, pero no por ello menos cariñosa, aceptó la condición de su mujer y se dedicó a hacer prosperar su negocio. Tiempo después ella se unió a él para ayudarlo, ella también era una abogada muy eficiente, además poseía un gran corazón y ayudaba a quien más lo necesitaba. Pasaron varios años hasta que ella quedó embarazada de nuevo, del pequeño Sasuke, y está vez, decidió dejar de trabajar para dedicarse por completo a sus hijos. Aún así, ella siempre fue una mujer muy hiperactiva, tomaba clases de arte y de baile pero también se tomaba muy en serio la educación de Itachi y Sasuke, éste último era muy parecido a ella, ambos eran sensibles pero muy ingeniosos, aunque Sasuke era bastante terco, al igual que su padre, también Itachi era como ella, muy perceptivo y muy cariñoso con su hermano pequeño.

Ella y también Fugaku, siempre y cuando sus negocios no lo impidieran, los llevaban de campamento, a montar a caballo, salían a esquiar, iban a alguna playa, o simplemente veían televisión, ella siempre quiso darles el mejor tiempo de calidad que podía, tanto, que aprendió a jugar con videojuegos, todo con tal de que ellos fueran abiertos y sinceros con ella. Sabía que la confianza entre las personas y más entre familia es imprescindible. Itachi y Sasuke eran niños increíblemente amados por sus padres.

Fugaku había dedicado su vida entera al futuro de sus hijos, así que por su paciencia y su talento natural como abogado, en poco tiempo su bufete alcanzó fama internacional, lo que dio como fruto una cuantiosa fortuna que estaba completamente dedicada a la educación de sus hijos. Poco después fusionó el despacho de abogados con una empresa de seguros, la empresa NAKUMI, propiedad del señor Minato Namikaze, un gran amigo suyo desde que había contraído nupcias con Mikoto. Así que ahora lo dejaba con bastante tiempo libre, ya que ahora tenía a gente de confianza y ellos se hacían cargo de la empresa y él podía dedicarse por completo a su esposa y sus hijos. A pesar de tener todo cuanto desearan u ordenaran, su madre siempre los educó para ser personas humildes, diciéndoles que el dinero no te da más valor como persona, es más, si no tenían una clara distinción de lo que es bueno y malo, el dinero podía ser como un ancla al cuello, podía hundirte en la soberbia y en la soledad. Así que los hacia tratar a todas y cada una de las personas con total respeto.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Cuando sus padres les comunicaron que iban a tomar un crucero por el Caribe para celebrar su aniversario, a ellos les pareció de lo más normal, sus padres los dejaban a cargo de las "niñeras", es decir, Minato y Kushina, padres del mejor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto. Ellos eran personas encantadoras que se habían mudado a su barrio casi al mismo tiempo que Mikoto y Fugaku. Naruto tenía casi la misma edad que Sasuke, la diferencia era de unos cuantos meses, Itachi no estaba muy alegre de tener niñeras, pero no decía nada porque no quería incomodar a sus padres, él se sentía lo suficientemente maduro para cuidar de Sasuke.

El crucero de sus padres duraría tres semanas, así que Sasuke e Itachi se dedicaron a seguir cada uno con sus cosas, Sasuke se la pasaba feliz jugando con Naruto, disfrutando de sus vacaciones, mientras Itachi tomaba algunos cursos complementarios en la universidad. A veces se quedaban en la residencia Uzumaki, en donde cada uno tenía su propia habitación y tenían total libertad, Sasuke lo hacía más a menudo, ya que separarlo de Naruto era a veces casi imposible. Minato pasaba gran parte del día en la oficina, mientras Kushina se dedicaba a entretenerlos con sus ocurrencias, jugaban con pistolas de agua, voleibol en la enorme piscina, basquetbol en patines, algunas veces también salían, al cine, a comer, ver algún espectáculo, en fin, ella tenía una increíble imaginación y los hacia divertirse a más no poder, algunas veces Itachi y Minato se les unían. Itachi le decía a Kushina que parecía una niña más y que incluso la pasaba aún mejor que Sasuke y Naruto juntos, ella sólo reía y le decía que adoraba ver a su hijo y a Sasuke felices.

Sus padres les llamaban regularmente, diciéndoles lo mucho que los extrañaban y que pronto volverían a verse. Sasuke era el que más los extrañaba, sobre todo a su madre, pero sabía que ellos también tenían que divertirse de vez en cuando.

Después de dos semanas de que sus padres se hubieran marchado, una llamada interrumpió el sueño de Itachi, comunicándole que la embarcación donde sus padres viajaban había tenido un accidente. El barco se había hundido en el fondo del océano.

Al escucharlo se quedó totalmente impactado y destruido por la noticia. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con la empresa? Y más importante ¿Qué pasaría con él y con Sasuke? Sus padres eran su única familia. No supo donde encontró el valor para contestar a la persona del otro lado de la línea, pero lo hizo, le dijeron que habían encontrado los cuerpos y las identificaciones de sus padres, pero aún así él debía acudir a identificar los cadáveres, anotó los datos de el lugar al que debía viajar y colgó el teléfono, al hacerlo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo salió con toda su intensidad, se dejó caer al suelo y tomó una almohada para sofocar los gritos de dolor que lo abrumaban, pasaron talvez horas, hasta que por fin recobró la compostura un poco, debía informar a Minato y sobre todo a su hermano.

Fue sumamente difícil y doloroso el ver al pequeño Sasuke llorar desconsolado, el dolor que sentía era como un hierro candente que le quemaba el corazón. Sasuke gritó muchísimo, lloró hasta el cansancio y no dejaba de preguntarle a Itachi el porqué de la partida de sus padres. Dio gracias al cielo por Minato y Kushina, de no haber sido por ellos todo hubiera sido aún más difícil. Minato se ofreció a acompañarlo y él aceptó aliviado, mientras Sasuke se quedaría con

Kushina y Naruto. Sasuke se había mostrado muy reacio a quedarse, pero Itachi lo había convencido diciéndole que sus padres habrían preferido que él los recordara como los había visto la última vez. Sasuke aceptó de mala gana y se resignó, acompañó a su hermano al aeropuerto, lo abrazó, le dijo que lo quería y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó que, por favor, regresara. Itachi conmovido al ver su pequeño rostro surcado de lágrimas y dolor, le juró que regresaría con él.

Para Itachi fue sumamente duro hacer la identificación, Minato se había ofrecido a hacerla por él, pero le contestó que era algo que tenía que hacer. Había entrado en la habitación, que era como un congelador, hacia muchísimo frío, había camillas metálicas, montones de radiografías y un insoportable olor a líquido de embalsamiento. Trató de respirar por la boca tratando de aplacar sus náuseas. Un médico lo condujo al fondo de la habitación en donde había dos cuerpos tapados por una sábana blanca. El momento había llegado, no podía dar marcha atrás, respiró profundamente mientras el médico bajaba las sábanas de los cuerpos, cerró los ojos unos instantes tratando de encontrar fuerza en su interior. Ahí estaban sus padres, de un color mortalmente pálido, entre gris y azulado, ambos tenían la piel carcomida y extraña, olían intensamente, un olor fuerte y profundo de descomposición, él supuso que se debía al hecho de que los encontraron después de varios días.

Observó el rostro de su padre, aún conservaba la arrogancia de sus facciones, la misma que él y Sasuke habían heredado, pero a pesar de todo se veía en paz. El rostro de su madre fue el más difícil de observar, podía ver su sonrisa, ese brillo especial de sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas... Casi podía escuchar con total claridad su tintineante risa, el sonido dulce y amoroso de su voz cuando lo llamaba a comer o cuando le contaba alguna historia antes de dormir.

Fue demasiado. Ver el rostro demacrado de su madre, completamente vacío de toda emoción, lo llenó de terror y dolor, no pudo permanecer un segundo más y salió corriendo de ahí. Minato lo detuvo e instintivamente, Itachi se abrazó a él, esperando que el horror que sentía desapareciera...

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

El hecho de haber perdido a sus padres de esa forma tan repentina, los había marcado muy profundamente.

Itachi se había vuelto muy cerrado y serio, había tenido que madurar demasiado deprisa, porque, con 19 años, tenía a su cargo a su hermano pequeño, la empresa y cientos de cosas más. Estaba en la universidad cuando el terrible accidente se produjo, así que tuvo que terminarla estando ya al frente de la empresa. Él también estudiaba para ser abogado al igual que sus padres y Fugaku lo había instruido muy bien así que no le fue difícil adaptarse al ritmo empresarial.

Lo difícil fue que los demás ejecutivos y empleados lo aceptaran como nuevo líder, obviamente pensaban que era demasiado joven para ser su superior, le costó mucho que lo respetaran, aunque con el paso del tiempo, demostró lo capaz que era, además la deferencia con que trataba a todo el mundo, el respeto hacia los demás y el hecho de que Minato le diera su total apoyo, le ayudó bastante a ganarse el respeto y el cariño de sus subordinados.

Mientras, Sasuke se sentía abandonado, pensaba que estaba solo, ya que Itachi pasaba casi todo el día en la oficina y no le prestaba suficiente atención, Sasuke tenía a Naruto y a Kushina, pero lo que él necesitaba era a su hermano, al darse cuenta de que Itachi no podía estar con él, comenzó a alejarse de la gente, pero Itachi se dio cuenta a tiempo y se lo impidió, se dedicó por completo a él, cada día se esforzaba al máximo para que Sasuke tuviera una infancia feliz. Retomó lo que su madre y ellos hacían, le costaba bastante, ya que llevar las riendas de una empresa es bastante difícil, pero aún así, siempre le daba todo su tiempo libre a Sasuke, así que éste no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas tristes.

Sin embargo, al final de un agotador día, Itachi no podía evitar quedarse a solas, no dejaba de tener pesadillas, recordaba a sus padres recostados en aquellas camas metálicas en la morgue, sus rostros lo perseguían a donde quiera que fuera. Él hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por despejar esas imágenes de su mente pero no se iban. Sólo cuando estaba con Sasuke, era capaz de mantenerlas a raya.

Al paso de varios años, parecía que por fin empezaban a tomar un ritmo de vida armónico, la empresa marchaba muy bien, Minato era una persona increíble, que les ayudaba muchísimo, así que no tenía mucho de que preocuparse. Ni que decir de Naruto y Kushina que siempre habían estado a su lado. Sasuke era ahora un hombre de dieciocho años, muy perseguido por las féminas, inteligente, perfeccionista, pero muy centrado, se diría que feliz, estaba estudiando la carrera de administrador de empresas, pero en el fondo siempre se había sentido atraído por la pintura. Itachi lo descubrió, al encontrar decenas de dibujos en el antiguo estudio de su madre. Eran verdaderamente hermosas representaciones, aunque todas tenían cierto aire melancólico. Habló con Sasuke y lo animó a tomar clases. Éste se mostró algo renuente al principio, pero al paso de los meses, se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba muchísimo pintar.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Un día Itachi lo invitó a que fueran a esquiar, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se tomaban unas vacaciones en familia, invitó también a Naruto y a sus padres pero ellos declinaron, sabiendo que los hermanos necesitaban su propio espacio. Sasuke aceptó y preparó todo para su viaje, que sería de dos semanas, pero un día antes de partir tuvo una pesadilla muy vívida, soñó que había muchísima nieve, mientras él observaba como caía a través de un cristal empañado, después, un enorme charco de sangre, un animal que no lograba reconocer y su madre, diciéndole que las nubes siempre cambiaban; a veces para ocultar el sol, otras veces presidiendo una tormenta y otras veces lo hacían para cambiar tu vida.

A la mañana siguiente no recordaba del todo su sueño, sólo recordaba las palabras de su madre. Sintió algo extraño, el pensó que serían los nervios, no le agradaba mucho volar, pero muy en el fondo tenía un extraño presentimiento. Minato, Kushina y Naruto fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto deseándoles que se divirtieran mucho.

Al llegar a su destino, una hermosa cabaña en las montañas nevadas, se olvidó por completo de su temor, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se divertía tanto, Itachi estaba feliz y él otro tanto. Disfrutaron de la nieve, de las montañas, de los descensos en esquíes, de las guerras con bolas de nieve, de las noches en donde platicaban y bromeaban tomando chocolate caliente. Y por las mañanas, o en los atardeceres, Sasuke se dedicaba a dibujar los hermosos paisajes que estaban a su alrededor. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya era hora de volver a casa.

Era la última noche que pasarían en la cabaña, así que Itachi tuvo la idea de que salieran a patinar en el lago congelado que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Sasuke aceptó ya que le gustaba mucho patinar, además, cada vez que iban de vacaciones a las montañas, él e Itachi solían jugar hockey en el lago.

— Mmm... Creo que la última vez que venimos, yo resulté el ganador ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke en tono de burla.

— Si claro Sasuke chan... Creo que si no mal recuerdo, resultaste "el ganador" de una fractura en el brazo ¿no? Ya que según tú, un árbol se atravesó en tu camino... —le contestó Itachi, mirándolo con la misma mueca.

— Tsk... En verdad el árbol se me atravesó... —repuso él entre dientes, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Bueno... Espero que esta vez, inventes una mejor excusa después de que te aplaste... —dijo Itachi entre risas.

Sasuke también se rió y se dispuso a meter sus cosas en el maletero del jeep, mientras Itachi se subía al asiento del copiloto. Sasuke al percatarse levantó la ceja en forma inquisitiva, como respuesta, Itachi le aventó las llaves y le sonrió entrando en el vehículo.

— ¿Porqué vas a dejarme conducir? —preguntó sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.

— Siempre estas fastidiando con que nunca te dejo conducir y hoy que quiero hacerlo te pones a la defensiva... —repuso Itachi con una media sonrisa—...pero si no quieres conducir, puedes darme las llaves Sasuke chan...

— Hmp... —fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar una sonrisita de suficiencia. Encendió el motor y se dirigió hacia el lago. A ambos les gustaba la velocidad, pero sabían que por esas carreteras era mejor tomárselo con calma, la nieve puede ser engañosa y muy peligrosa. Así que iban a una velocidad muy ligera.

De repente, todo pasó muy rápido. Un animal enorme había saltado de entre los árboles atravesando la carretera, el animal iba tan concentrado que no se percató de las luces del jeep, el ciervo detuvo su carrera al oír el rechinido de las llantas contra el asfalto.

Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de pisar el freno cuando escuchó la advertencia de Itachi, hizo un viraje muy brusco y perdió completamente el control del vehículo, que comenzó a dar vueltas en la resbalosa nieve, hasta que por fin se estampó contra un enorme sauce.

Sasuke, por el impacto, perdió el conocimiento unos momentos, al cabo de éstos comenzó a sentir como la sangre salía de su frente y se deslizaba por sus ojos, nariz y boca. Empezó a moverse y se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero que por lo menos podía moverse y no sentía que tuviera algo roto, también notó que el frente del jeep estaba totalmente destruido. Lentamente desvío su mirada al asiento del copiloto y vio que Itachi estaba inconsciente, estaba recostado sobre el tablero del jeep y tenía vidrios en el cabello del parabrisas que se había roto. Trató de moverse pero el asiento no cedía, ya que lo aplastaba contra el volante.

— ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! —preguntó con pánico en la voz.

Itachi reaccionó lentamente, sentía un dolor descomunal en las piernas y en el pecho, trató de moverse pero no podía, su asiento estaba completamente inmóvil y lo aprisionaba el cinturón de seguridad, las bolsas de aire no se habían abierto y él estaba aplastado por el asiento y el tablero del auto, su rostro estaba orientado hacia la ventana, así que no podía observar a Sasuke ni su propio estado, solo sentía un horrible dolor. Gimió al tratar de moverse.

— ¡No te muevas! —le ordenó Sasuke al ver su estado— ¡Sólo dime qué te duele!

— Ahhh... Me du-duele... el pecho y-y las... piernas... y t-todo lo demás... ¿Y tú... cómo estas? —dijo entre jadeos con la voz entrecortada.

— Estoy bien... —lo tranquilizó Sasuke— Sólo que no puedo mover el asiento... Déjame intentarlo para poder ayudarte...

Ignorando su propio dolor, hizo fuerza con las piernas y los brazos, intentando que el asiento se echara hacia atrás, después de varios intentos lo logró. Se sentía muy débil, además de mareado, la sangre no dejaba de salir de su frente, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su camisa y la rasgó para obtener una tira de tela, rápidamente se la colocó, apretando fuertemente sobre la herida, gimió de dolor pero lo ignoró. Se dio vuelta hacia Itachi y jadeó de terror.

Su hermano tenía el tablero del jeep completamente incrustado en las piernas, al parecer, al momento de estrellarse contra el árbol, la presión había hecho que el metal se comprimiera como un acordeón haciendo que se doblara y se rompiera, convirtiéndolo en una cuchilla enorme. Pudo notar la cantidad de sangre que su hermano estaba perdiendo, por un momento no supo que hacer, pero al segundo siguiente se puso en marcha, desabrochó con dificultad su cinturón de seguridad para después quitar el de Itachi. Buscó desesperadamente la lámpara que estaba debajo del asiento y su celular; lo encontró tirado en el suelo del jeep, lo recogió rápidamente y marcó al 911.

— ¡Necesito una ambulancia en la carretera principal a dos kilómetros del lago, es una emergencia! ¡Mi hermano y yo tuvimos un accidente y nos estrellamos contra un árbol! —decía Sasuke muy alterado. Guardó silencio unos segundos y después se puso a farfullar— ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Mi hermano es el que me preocupa! ¡¿Podrían darse prisa?! —gritó enfurecido

Itachi sólo lo escuchaba a medias, el dolor empezaba a resultar insoportable y no podía respirar bien, a pesar de todo pudo percibir un aroma muy conocido. Tratando de atraer la atención de Sasuke, que seguía discutiendo por teléfono, movió su mano izquierda deseando que él lo notara.

— ¡No me diga que me calme! ¡¿Cómo estaría usted si... —se interrumpió al ver la mano de Itachi agitándose en el asiento- ¡Sólo mande la maldita ambulancia! —y colgó el teléfono. Encendió la lámpara e iluminó a Itachi.

— ¡¡Itachi!! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó asustado.

— H-hue-le a-a ga-gasolina —dijo casi en un susurro.

Sasuke olfateó y se dio cuenta de que Itachi tenía razón, trató de abrir la puerta del jeep, pero el metal estaba muy comprimido, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, puso las dos piernas en la puerta y pateó tan fuerte como pudo, al tercer intento logró su cometido.

Salió del vehículo y lo rodeó lo más rápido posible. Al llegar al lado del copiloto se agachó, alumbrando el oscuro suelo y vio que efectivamente, la gasolina estaba regándose por todos lados, sabía que no podrían esperar a la ambulancia por muy rápido que llegara, era un peligro que se quedaran ahí, así que tuvo que tomar una decisión.

— ¡¡Itachi!! ¡¡Escúchame!! ¡¡Tienes razón, la gasolina se está saliendo!! ¡¡Tengo que sacarte de ahí ahora mismo!! —decía Sasuke rápidamente, aún con el tono de voz lleno de pánico— ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —preguntó asustado al ver que Itachi había cerrado los ojos.

— S-si... —respondió débilmente.

— Es sólo que... —comenzó a decir Sasuke en un susurro—...tus piernas... tú... estás muy herido... talvez si te muevo... podría ser peligroso... no sé en que estado está tu espalda ni sé si... —Itachi lo interrumpió al extender la mano y tomar la suya.

— Confío en ti Sasuke... completamente... quiero que me saques de aquí... aún no estoy listo para morir... —dijo en voz muy baja.

Sasuke tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano mientras se limpiaba los ojos, después de unos segundos asintió levemente.

Comenzó por abrir la portezuela, le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, ya que estaba peor que la suya, al terminar se dirigió hacia su hermano y se dispuso a mover el asiento.

— ¡¿Itachi?! ¡¿Puedes mover las piernas?! —preguntó Sasuke observando el chorro de sangre que salía de ellas.

— Yo... Creo que si... sólo siento mucho dolor, pero puedo sentir cómo se mueven mis dedos... —contestó en voz baja.

— Bien... Voy a echar el asiento hacia atrás, por lo que talvez sientas dolor, sólo será un momento, lo haré lo más rápido posible... ¿de acuerdo?

— Si...

Sasuke tomó aire y jaló el asiento, un grito desgarrador se escuchó a través del bosque, rápidamente se colocó a la altura de Itachi, dirigió la luz hacia abajo y vio como el tablero había casi cercenado sus piernas, a través del pantalón que llevaba, se veía la piel abierta y sangrante. Ignorando el mareo que sentía, tomó la mano de su hermano.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Era necesario! ¡Ahora tengo que retirar el tablero! —decía histérico, pero después añadió en tono bajo— Va a dolerte...

Itachi continuaba jadeando y tratando de contener los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, solo asintió y apretó los dientes lo más fuerte que podía. Sasuke se apresuró, ignorando las lágrimas que salían de nuevo de sus ojos y retrajo con todas sus fuerzas el tablero, éste se rompió y cedió al fin, Sasuke se sorprendió al no escuchar otro grito de Itachi, volvió su mirada hacia él y vio que se había desmayado. Tomó su chaqueta y la de Itachi, que estaban en el asiento de atrás, también tomó los palos de hockey y con mucho cuidado enrolló las piernas de su hermano a los palos, tratando de detener un poco la hemorragia y entablillándolas por si acaso tenía alguna fractura, cuando terminó, lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó del jeep, retrocedió hasta quedar a una considerable distancia, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el ulular de la ambulancia.

— ¡Vas a estar bien Itachi...! ¡Yo cuidaré de ti hermano...! —decía Sasuke una y otra vez.

Itachi comenzó a moverse pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

— ¡No debes moverte! ¡La ambulancia casi está aquí! —le decía intentando tranquilizarlo.

Vio la mueca de dolor que cruzaba por el rostro de su hermano, así que tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

— ¡Todo va a salir bien! ¡Resiste un poco más Itachi kun! —le pidió nervioso.

— Jajaja... Hacia años que... nadie me decía así... la última fue... mamá... —dijo entrecortadamente mientras trataba de respirar.

— ¡¡¡ITACHI!!! -Sasuke gritó desesperadamente al ver que su hermano cerraba los ojos- ¡¡No puedes dejarme!! ¡¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías!! ¡¡Lo prometiste!!

* * *

**Snif snif snif jejeje me hizo llorar esta parte jajaja. El capitulo 3 les fascinara ya que por fin sera el "encuentro inesperado" jaja es el nombre del tercer capi. Besos a todas y gracias por sus reviews. **


	3. Encuentro inesperado

**Hola mis amadas lectoras!! No saben como estoy de apenada con ustedes, espero que me disculpen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero una situacion familiar bastante fuerte me tenia totalmente absorta y sin tiempo, prometo que de ahora en adelante seré mas constante. Espero que no se les haga pesado este capitulo ya que es bastante largo y la verdad no queria cortarlo en dos partes. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a dos maravillosas escritoras y excelentes personas.**

**_Tsukisaku y Anna Walker (Annayela) _**

**_Gracias por la luz que le dieron a mi oscuridad._**

**Sin mas que agregar por el momento, disfruten la lectura.**

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Encuentro inesperado**

Itachi regresó a la realidad, tratando de alejar esos malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que los habían herido a ambos y no sólo físicamente... aún seguía contemplando el retrato de su madre, le sonrió a esa imagen y se dirigió al vestíbulo de la mansión.

Mientras en el segundo piso, Sasuke se paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación de Itachi tratando de calmarse antes de bajar.

[Cálmate Sasuke... sólo es un paseo al centro, sólo son poco más de doce kilómetros, puedes hacerlo... Respira profundo, piensa en Itachi y en mamá... Piensa que esto te ayudará también a ti... Debes hacerlo... Por él...]

Sasuke volvió a respirar profundamente, tomó la chaqueta de su hermano y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a las escaleras y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo, Itachi ya estaba allí, esperando impaciente. Al verlo sintió la ya conocida opresión en el corazón, pero trató de disimular esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

- Aquí tienes... -dijo Sasuke tendiéndole una gruesa chaqueta.

- Gracias... -contestó él y de inmediato se la puso.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer salir? - preguntó Sasuke después de que ambos escucharan como la lluvia caía y los truenos retumbaban por el cielo.

- Totalmente... - respondió con una gran sonrisa, pero se borró de su rostro al observar el semblante de su hermano- Y... ¿tú lo estás? - preguntó inseguro.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, se dedicó a leer los ojos de su hermano, en ellos se veía la emoción contenida, pero también veía la preocupación por él. Sabía que si se lo pedía, Itachi al final, terminaría cediendo, pero eso lo hacía sentir como un egoísta. Haría el esfuerzo por su hermano mayor. Lo miró a los ojos un segundo más y por fin respondió...

- Hmp... vamos de una vez... muero de hambre... - decía mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas y lo conducía al garaje.

El lugar era una habitación enorme que estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, bajo tierra, estaba en donde se supone debería haber un sótano, sólo que su padre lo había remodelado y lo había transformado en un enorme estacionamiento. Estaba la camioneta en la cual casi siempre salían, ya que era bastante espaciosa y muy segura;  
también se encontraban los flamantes convertibles de los hermanos, uno rojo y otro negro, y, a decir verdad tenían autos de casi de todos los colores, marcas y modelos; pequeños y grandes, su padre y ellos eran amantes de los autos y tenían los recursos suficientes para tener una colección completa, en la parte más alejada se veían unas  
motocicletas, sólo que ahora ya no los ocupaban demasiado.

- Aahh... -suspiró Itachi al ver su hermoso auto- ...cómo extraño conducir a mi bebé... -dijo en tono de falso dolor.

- Tsk... ¿bebé? Por favor Itachi, sólo es un auto... -respondió Sasuke mientras abría la portezuela y se agachaba hacia él para ayudarlo a subir.

- Hmp... para mí es un bebé... además creo que tu auto hasta tenía un nombre, ¿no es así? -preguntó burlonamente, mientras se sujetaba a su hermano.

- Cállate... -respondió con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo colocó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, tratando de que Itachi no notara el temblor de sus manos, después de varios minutos de revisar una y otra vez el cinturón, reconoció que no podía seguir evitando lo que seguía.  
Rodeó el vehículo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del piloto, le pareció que pasaban horas con el simple hecho de entrar y meter la llave para encender el motor. Sudaba ligeramente y su respiración estaba agitada, al estar frente al volante cientos de imágenes de su  
accidente pasaban rápidamente por sus ojos, el rostro adolorido de Itachi, el frente del jeep totalmente destruido, al igual que el olor de la gasolina y hule quemado proveniente de los neumáticos. Respiró profundo un par de veces tratando de no hiperventilar. Itachi no perdió detalle de todas esas reacciones.

- Tranquilo Sasuke chan... -le dijo su hermano en tono suave, para después suspirar y añadir en voz baja- ...si en verdad no eres capaz de hacerlo... podemos regresar adentro...

Sabía que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, Sasuke tenía un orgullo más grande que el cielo, nadie, jamás, podía dudar de su valor y coraje como hombre y más siendo un Uchiha, Itachi se sintió un poco culpable al tratar de manipularlo de esa manera, pero sabía que era necesario si quería que su hermano menor comenzara a superar  
sus miedos. Sasuke le devolvió una mirada feroz.

- Hmp... Idiota...

Y tal como lo había previsto... ¡Funcionó! Lo notó en su mirada, esa que siempre tenía cada vez que él o Naruto lo desafiaban. Encendió el motor, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se dispuso a salir del garaje. Itachi no pudo ocultar una sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

Tokio es una ciudad hermosa muy conocida por sus famosos rascacielos y la tecnología de punta que los separa de los demás países, además de su deliciosa y exótica comida, y la calidez de la gente.

Y es en esta ciudad donde el ajetreo de la vida cotidiana, el exceso de trabajo, el querer sobresalir, a veces hace olvidar que lo más importante no está en las cosas materiales ni en el reconocimiento público, sino en el amor y la familia...

- Deberías de cerrar esa ventana... Vas a enfermarte...

Una mujer madura de cabello rosado se acercaba a la joven que estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero, ésta también tenía el cabello rosado, sólo que era un tono un poco más encendido.

- Mmm... Supongo que tienes razón... Es sólo que...

La mujer madura la interrumpió, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Lo sé... te recuerda a mamá... ¿no es así? -le preguntó llegando a su altura.

- Si...

La joven mujer sentada en el sofá tenía una mirada sombría, triste y sin esperanza, miró a su hermana mayor a los ojos y ésta sintió un agujero en su corazón, había intentado de todo para hacerla salir de su depresión, pero nada funcionaba, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Sabía que la pelirosa menor era muy unida a su madre pero tarde o temprano debía afrontar la realidad y sobre todo debía aprender a vivir con su tristeza. Suspiró y se acercó a ella. Estaba decidida a jugarse una última carta.

- Sakura... ¿Sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto me lastima esto?

- Lo sé Serena... Lo lamento, es sólo que días así, hacen que recuerde con más intensidad los viejos tiempos... Prometo que... - Sakura comenzó a decir pero su hermana la interrumpió de nuevo.

- No me prometas nada Sakura... no lo hagas si no vas a cumplirlo... - repuso Serena, con furia en la voz pero al mismo tiempo trataba de esconder el dolor- ...yo también la extraño... cada día que pasa... pero no puedo hacer lo que tú, encerrarme en mi mundo de "quiero ser infeliz el resto de mi vida" -dijo en tono burlón-. Es injusto y egoísta de tu parte, no sólo para ti, sino también para mí, ¿acaso desearías de verdad estar sola? ¿desearías que yo también…?

- ¡¡No lo digas!! ¡¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!! -la interrumpió Sakura, levantándose del sofá y enfrentándose a los ojos azules de su hermana- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?!

- ¡Pues a veces es muy fácil hacerlo Sakura! ¡Cada vez que quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas me inventas una excusa! ¡Te la vives encerrada aquí, según tú "estudiando"! ¡Cuando sé perfectamente, que en realidad vienes a esconderte del mundo! -Serena estaba furiosa, pero trató de suavizar su tono, respiró profundo y se acercó a su hermana pequeña- ¡Desde que papá se fue nuestra madre se hizo cargo de nosotras. Ella jamás le pidió algo, nos sacó adelante con su enorme voluntad, coraje y amor, fueron años difíciles y lo sabes... - ella se detuvo un momento y tomó aire-. Y cuando a nuestro padre se le  
ocurrió volver, con más dinero del que nosotras hayamos imaginado, diciendo que esa había sido la razón por la cual había partido, ella lo escuchó y le dio otra oportunidad y a partir de ahí nuestra vida cambió radicalmente ya que no estábamos acostumbradas a las riquezas ni a las excesivas atenciones. Gracias a mamá siempre hemos tenido los  
pies en la tierra, jamás nos permitió ser groseras ni humillar a la gente, ella siempre decía que una persona vale por lo que es, no por lo que tiene. Esos años que estuvimos los cuatro juntos vivimos felices, mamá siempre nos animó a conocer a papá, a mi siempre me costó un poco ya que le tenía cierto rencor por habernos dejado, pero después de algún tiempo él supo ganarse mi afecto y respeto. Fue un golpe duro el que muriera cuando apenas comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, creo que ese fue el motivo principal de su regreso, no quería morir solo... -Serena miraba a lo lejos por la ventana, mientras la lluvia  
seguía cayendo. Suspiró y se volvió hacia su hermana que derramaba lágrimas silenciosas-. Nos dejó un legado, el hospital era su pasión, pero mamá tu y yo éramos su vida, él me lo dijo un día que platicábamos sobre un caso particularmente difícil, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba enfermo, insistí mucho tiempo que visitara a  
más especialistas, pero él me dijo que era muy tarde, que su único anhelo era morir rodeado de sus "tres bellezas". Aún puedo ver su sonrisa el día que murió, tú talvez no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña, pero se puede decir que murió feliz y mamá tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo y aprendió a vivir con ese dolor... -Serena se acercó a su hermana y limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo-. Sak... Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado, pero no sólo necesito tu brillante mente o tus futuros servicios en el hospital... Necesito que me dejes estar a tu lado y ayudarte a superar esto... Si mamá pudo hacerlo ¿por que tú no?... Por favor... -pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Serena no había tenido más remedio que presionarla, se sentía algo culpable pero no demasiado como para arrepentirse de sus palabras. Deseaba que esta vez Sakura reaccionara de manera favorable ya que la última vez que la había enfrentado ella había salido corriendo y no la había vuelto a ver en un mes. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas mejoraran entre ellas, en verdad la necesitaba.

Sakura se sentía fatal, miró los ojos azules de su hermana y vio el dolor impreso en ellos, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan mal, ¿en qué momento había olvidado que aún tenía a su hermana? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta? Hace unos segundos hubiera  
pensado en huir de nuevo, esa había sido su reacción cuando Serena le dijo que debía seguir adelante. ¿Cómo era posible que ella olvidara a su madre? Se había preguntado, la respuesta que encontró fue que su hermana mayor no amaba a su propia madre como ella lo hacia, pero en este momento al ver la vulnerabilidad de su alma reflejada en sus ojos  
se dio cuenta de lo ciega y egoísta que había sido. Serena también sufría y mucho, solo que ella no había querido aceptarlo, había sido una desconsiderada y ególatra al suponer actitudes en su hermana. Las lágrimas caían incontenibles de sus ojos, se levantó del sofá y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, mientras la escuchaba sollozar en su hombro.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo Serena! Tienes razón, he sido una egoísta, ¿crees que podrás perdonarme? -cuestionó Sakura tratando de detener el torrente de lágrimas y emociones.

Serena se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar un atisbo de mentira o algún rastro que le indicara que su hermana no era sincera. No lo encontró, se limpió los ojos y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Sak... Gracias por esto, sé que el dolor seguirá aquí... -le puso un dedo a la altura de su corazón- ...pero juntas saldremos adelante... ya lo verás... -dijo Serena muy feliz.

- Lo sé... -y volvieron a abrazarse.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó a través de la habitación que estaba en silencio... Era como un ronroneo... Ambas se separaron y buscaron la fuente de semejante ruido. Se escuchó más fuerte y Sakura se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

- ¡Ups! Creo que soy yo... -dijo muy apenada, mientras su hermana desviaba la mirada a su estómago.

Serena estalló en carcajadas, sosteniéndose del escritorio que estaba junto a ellas.

- Es que... hoy no pude salir a comer... -repuso Sakura un poco molesta.

- ¡Jajajaja lo siento Sak, es que por un momento creí que algún león se había adentrado en la oficina y acechaba para comernos jajaja! -dijo Serena aún partida de la risa.

- Ja-ja-ja... muy graciosa Serena. Ahora sólo por eso me llevarás a comer y pagarás doble postre -dijo Sakura muy indignada pero el sonrojo de su rostro aún estaba presente.

Rodeó a su hermana, se dirigió al escritorio y tomó su chaqueta y su bolso. Mientras su hermana aún seguía riéndose y ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Sakura le enseñó la lengua como si fuera una niña y se encaminó a la puerta.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo Sak... -dijo Serena mientras tomaba sus cosas y la alcanzaba en la puerta. - ...pero debes admitir que fue muy gracioso... -dijo con una sonrisa tratando de no volver a carcajearse.

- Hmp... -sin más que eso, ambas se dirigieron a la salida, aunque al llegar al ascensor Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

[Hmp... Debo admitir que no es tan difícil como quería creer... Aún así no puedo evitar temblar cada vez que...]

- ¡Lo haces bien Sasuke chan! -lo animó Itachi.

- Hmp... -clásica respuesta Uchiha- Bien... Ya estamos aquí... -dijo Sasuke buscando un lugar cercano a la puerta para poder estacionarse.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza y el viento golpeaba los vidrios de la camioneta. Sasuke encontró un lugar a unos metros de la entrada al restaurante, se dirigió ahí y se estacionó. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que Itachi no pasó por alto.

- ¿Sasuke? -lo llamó tímidamente. - ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó al notar su frente cubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

- Sí... Es sólo que... me va a costar acostumbrarme de nuevo, eso es todo. -le respondió mientras pasaba una mano por su frente y limpiaba el sudor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para después tomar un paraguas y salir a la lluvia.

Se encaminó hacia el asiento de atrás donde venía la silla de ruedas, iba a sacarla cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que sostener el paraguas o la silla, se decidió por lo segundo, así que de inmediato estuvo totalmente empapado. Se dirigió al asiento de Itachi, dispuesto a ayudarlo a bajar, cuando recordó el paraguas.

- ¡¡Demonios!!

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando de pronto, ya no sintió la lluvia en su rostro.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? -le preguntó una hermosa voz.

Sasuke miró el lugar de donde provenía ese canto de sirena y se quedó totalmente pasmado con lo que vio. Una esbelta mujer un poco más baja que él, con un abrigo que le llegaba abajo de la rodilla, lo miraba sosteniendo su paraguas, él sólo podía observar sus ojos y algunos mechones de cabello, ya que estaba oscuro y ella iba demasiado cubierta.

_[Ojos verde jade, y tan expresivos, hasta aquí puedo percibir la limpieza en ellos y tan hermosos además de ese brillante cabello rosa... Excelente combinación... Y que decir de su rostro, esos labios carnosos que parece que me llamaran y esa sonrisa... Wow]  
_  
Mientras, Sakura estaba más que impactada, el hombre enfrente de ella era el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida; alto, delgado, pero muy bien proporcionado, guapo, sexy... y esos ojos... tan profundos y al parecer llenos de tristeza, pero con un toque rebelde y salvaje... en una palabra: Perfecto...

- ¿Sasuke? -Itachi los sacó de su ensoñación.

Él reaccionó rápidamente, se apartó el cabello mojado de los ojos, sujetó con fuerza la silla de ruedas y se dirigió a la belleza que tenía enfrente.

- Sí claro... gracias -dijo sorprendido de si mismo.

_[¡¡¿¿Gracias??!!, esa palabra hacia mucho tiempo que no salía de mis labios... Es sólo que ésta mujer...]  
_  
Sasuke se dio la vuelta y sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo para limpiar la silla de Itachi que se había mojado. Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de la "sirena", llamando a alguien.

- ¡Serena! -llamó Sakura a su hermana- ¡Ven un momento! -Serena salió del auto y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Serena se acercó a ella con un paraguas en la mano- ¿No ves la lluvia que está cayendo? ¿Quién es? -preguntó señalando la espalda de Sasuke que estaba limpiando la silla para Itachi.

- Es sólo que quería ayudar a... _[El hombre mas sexy y perfecto del mundo] _...el joven, porque parece que tenía unas cuantas dificultades... -respondió Sakura, agradecida de que la lluvia ocultara su rostro de los ojos acusadores de su hermana mayor.

- Ah ya veo... -dijo al ver la silla de ruedas y divisar una silueta en el asiento del copiloto- Muy bien, ayudemos entonces... -dijo Serena para después, ambas acercarse.

Sasuke estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto y se había inclinado hacia Itachi para ayudarlo a bajar, cuando éste reparó en el par de mujeres que estaban cubriendo su salida, se dirigió a su hermano menor.

- ¿Quiénes son estas bellezas Sasuke? -preguntó Itachi al ver al par de hermanas poniendo los paraguas encima de su cabeza- ¡¿No me digas que son del valet parking...?! Porque si es así, ya no quiero entrar a comer -dijo para después guiñarles un ojo, pero su vista se quedó clavada en la mayor de ellas.

- No seas idiota, idiota... -recalcó Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo al escuchar las risillas de las mujeres.

Sasuke cargó a su hermano y con cuidado lo colocó en la silla de ruedas, lo empujó rápidamente al interior del establecimiento mientras las mujeres lo seguían. Una vez adentro, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta al igual que Itachi, pero en un impulso se volvió hacia ellas, y fue cuando su corazón casi se colapsa.

La chica con voz de sirena, se había quitado el largo abrigo, revelando su fantástico cuerpo. Traía puesto un entallado traje sastre de color gris que resaltaba maravillosamente su perfecta silueta, la falda le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, tacones altos y una blusa rosa con un sugerente pero elegante escote, su melena rosada le llegaba a la altura del codo, y su piel blanca... se veía tan increíblemente suave y fina... Absolutamente irresistible...

Sasuke se había quedado clavado en el suelo observando semejante espécimen de belleza femenina, pero al parecer no era el único, Itachi estaba igual o más impactado que él.

La mujer madura que estaba enfrente de él, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, esos penetrantes ojos azules lo observaban intensamente, pensaba que ella podría ver su interior con facilidad, era bastante parecida a su hermana, un poco más alta y su cabello era de un tono un poco más claro, vestían muy parecido, sólo que el traje que ella llevaba era de un color azul eléctrico que hacia juego con sus ojos; pero al mismo tiempo eran muy distintas, ésta mujer tenía la mirada llena de determinación y astucia, cargada de  
inteligencia y un cierto toque de fiereza, que la volvían impactante.

- ¡Señores Uchiha! ¡Que gusto volver a verlos! -la voz del gerente del restaurante los sacó a todos de sus fantasías. Ambos Uchiha voltearon hacia el hombre y éste desvío la mirada a las mujeres que dejaban sus abrigos en la puerta- ¡Y vienen acompañados de las  
señoritas Haruno! ¡Que hermosas parejas hacen los cuatro! -al oír esto los cuatro se sonrojaron al instante.

- No... nosotros sólo... -empezaron a decir Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Serena e Itachi decían:- ...veníamos a... -se miraron mutuamente y rieron divertidos.

- Takeshi san, ¿tendrás una mesa para cuatro? -preguntó Itachi rápidamente.

- Por supuesto Itachi sama... -respondió el hombre haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándoles el camino.

Itachi le entregó la chaqueta mojada a su hermano y se volvió para mirar a las féminas.

- Por favor hermosas damas, ¿nos harían el honor de acompañarnos a cenar a mi hermano y a mi? Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que nos ayudaran... -pidió Itachi desplegando todo su encanto Uchiha.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y asintieron, levemente sonrojadas, esbozando sonrisas tímidas, y dejaron que las guiaran al interior del local. Ellas iban adelante mientras los hermanos iban detrás, Sasuke empujaba suavemente la silla de ruedas sin dejar de mirar a la joven Haruno, tenía que admitir que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, una hermosa sonrisa  
y un aura sumamente dulce y sincera pero, lo que más le había llamado la atención es esa sensación de afinidad, era un sentimiento extraño que revoloteaba en su interior y hacia que su corazón latiera como si fuera un colibrí batiendo las alas frenéticamente, Sasuke se sentía intrigado y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que significaba todo aquello. Al llegar a la mesa designada, el anfitrión se retiró y les dijo que enseguida mandaría a alguien que los atendiera. Sasuke dejó a Itachi en un lado de la mesa y se acercó a las mujeres con la intención de ayudarlas a sentarse pero la mayor de ellas interrumpió su caballerosidad. Miró a ambos hombres pero su mirada se detuvo en Itachi y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Nos disculparían un momento por favor? -pidió Serena-Queremos limpiarnos un poco... - ambos hombres asintieron y Sasuke se hizo a un lado dejándolas pasar.

Cuando Sakura pasó junto a él su delicado aroma a cerezos lo embrujó totalmente, al grado de que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y sujetarse firmemente al respaldo de la silla.

Las hermanas se dirigieron al tocador de damas, intentando controlar sus respectivas emociones, mientras los caballeros se las comían con la mirada al pasar. Itachi y Sasuke notaron esto y se molestaron al instante, lanzando miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Habías visto algo así en tu vida? -preguntó Sasuke una vez que las hermanas habían desaparecido, tomó una servilleta y se la pasó por el rostro y el cabello. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y se veía entusiasmado.

- Jamás... Ambas son muy hermosas y eso es quedarse corto Sasuke chan... -contestó Itachi en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde las mujeres habían desaparecido, él también se limpiaba después de haberse mojado con la lluvia.

- ¡Itachi! ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así enfrente de ella o...! -se interrumpió al notar la línea que acababa de soltar, Itachi levantó una ceja inquisitivamente- ¡enfrente de ellas, de las dos! - Itachi soltó una risa ligera al notar el sonrojo de su hermano.

- Muy bien... Sasuke sama... Jajaja -se mofó Itachi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Tsk... Cállate... Itachi kun... - arremedó Sasuke con una mueca burlona. Eso borró toda sonrisa en el Uchiha mayor.

- Imbécil...

* * *

Las hermanas estaban apoyadas en los lavabos tratando de recuperar el aliento, parecía que acababan de correr una maratón.

- ¡¿Los viste Serena?! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Alguna vez habías visto a alguien como ellos?! - preguntó Sakura tratando de no gritar.

- ¡Cálmate Sak! Y no... nunca había visto algo así... -Serena se miró al espejo unos segundos pero en realidad no veía su propio reflejo- ...Esos ojos negros y profundos como el mar por la noche, llenos de pasión y deseo... -dijo completamente embelesada.

- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa incrédula- ¿Pasión y deseo? Jajaja ¡Vaya! ¡Así que también a ti te flecharon...! -al decir esto se llevó las manos a la boca como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

- Jajaja... Creo que no fui la única ¿eh Sak? -añadió dedicándole un guiño mientras tomaba una toalla de papel y se la pasaba por el rostro.

Mientras, Sakura sacaba un pequeño cepillo de su bolso y se lo pasaba por el cabello.

- Ten... -le dijo Sakura a Serena, tendiéndoselo un poco después.

- Gracias... Muy bien, es hora de volver... -dijo la Haruno mayor, mientras acomodaba su cabello- ¿Estás lista?

- Mmm... Más que lista hermanita... -contestó mirando pícaramente a Serena.

Ambas mujeres salieron y se encaminaron a su mesa, llevaban en las manos sus respectivos sacos, ya que el ambiente del local era muy cálido, las miradas de los hombres del local volvieron a posarse sobre ellas. Sasuke se puso de pie y se apresuró a acomodar las sillas de ambas, mientras trataba de reprimir sus instintos asesinos.

- Gracias -dijeron ambas mujeres al sentarse a la mesa.

- Bueno... Creo que mi hermano y yo somos unos completos maleducados... -Itachi inició la conversación una vez que Sasuke tomó asiento- ...ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha... Y el pequeñín aquí presente es...

- ¡Itachi! -Sasuke lo miraba furioso. Mientras las hermanas reían levemente- Disculpen a mi hermano, no puede evitar ser un idiota - declaró mientras Itachi le sonreía burlonamente- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha... Y por lo visto su apellido es Haruno ¿cierto? ¿del imperio Haruno? -preguntó Sasuke observando sólo a Sakura.

- Así es... -respondió ella algo cohibida por la penetrante mirada de Sasuke- ...mi nombre es Sakura Haruno...

- Y yo soy Serena Haruno... -dijeron ambas y estrecharon las manos de ambos hombres.

Al instante saltaron chispas cuando las manos de ambas parejas cuando se tocaron; Sasuke con Sakura e Itachi con Serena. Enormes oleadas de electricidad y fuego cruzaron por sus cuerpos al sentir el simple contacto. Fue como si todo su universo fuera sacudido para después estabilizarse en la posición correcta. Era una sensación tan poderosa  
que ambas parejas se quedaron estáticas. Al fin, después de unos segundos, que les parecieron horas, se separaron. Hubo un largo silencio, ninguno hacia nada por romperlo, estaban demasiado impactados por todas las sensaciones que acababan de descubrir y los  
asustaban. Las velas en la mesa, lanzaban débiles rayos de luz que iluminaban sus rostros, Sakura y Serena estaban sonrojadas y tenían la respiración agitada, mientras Itachi y Sasuke estaban en una completa tensión.

_[¿Qué demonios es todo esto? Jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así, es como si todo mi ser hubiera comenzado a vibrar al tocarla... ¿Será posible que...?]_  
- Es un placer... -dijo al fin Itachi, rompiendo el denso silencio que se había formado.

[¡Oh por Kami! ¿Este hombre en verdad es real? ¿Cómo es posible que me haga sentir tantas cosas? Jamás creí que existiera algo tan fuerte como esto... Sorprendente...]

La cena transcurrió muy lentamente, después de las presentaciones, ambas parejas se enfrascaron en sus propias conversaciones. Ambos Uchiha a pesar de ser bastante fríos e inexpresivos, no podían evitar mostrarse abiertos y ávidos de información con respecto a la hermanas, hicieron toda clase de preguntas y se dedicaron a responder las que las mujeres solicitaban. Sobre todo Sasuke, esto les sorprendía a ambos hermanos ya que Sasuke a pesar de ser perseguido por las mujeres, nunca mostraba un mínimo interés por alguna. Itachi se sentía feliz.

La conversación al principio fue entre los cuatro. Sakura y Serena se sintieron sobrecogidas y atemorizadas después de que ambos hermanos les contaran el aparatoso accidente que había dejado a Itachi en silla de ruedas, Sakura no pudo evitar ver todas las reacciones que atravesaron en los ojos de Sasuke cuando Itachi, orgullosamente decía  
que le debía la vida a su "hermanito", por más que intentó esconder el dolor y la culpabilidad no lo logró a los ojos de ella. En ese instante sintió algo cálido hormiguear por su interior, no supo que era solo que sentía una extraña afinidad con ese hombre que se culpaba por algo que no podía haber prevenido. Sasuke evitó por todos los medios mirarla a los ojos mientras Itachi hablaba sobre la dolorosa recuperación, Sasuke no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría ocultar las muecas de dolor al recordar esos horribles días. Las  
dolorosas terapias, los gritos incesantes, las pesadillas... Pero su mente le jugaba sucio, en un descuido posó sus ojos en los de ella y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto. Los orbes verdes lo observaban, pero era a un nivel tan profundo que ni siquiera podía definirlo con  
palabras. Era como si su mente se hubiera abierto y revelado sus más íntimos pensamientos y ella estuviera leyéndolos; y al contrario de ver el rechazo, vio una dulce mirada compasiva que era tan tierna que se sintió aliviado y dichoso al notar que ella no lo miraba con la repulsión que él creía merecer.

- ...Sólo que ahora me trata como si fuera un bebé, es bastante molesto la verdad... - Serena estaba atenta a la plática de Itachi, pero los más jóvenes estaban fuera de este mundo. Itachi lo notó y no perdió la oportunidad- ...he estado pensando muy seriamente en comenzar a llamarlo "mami"...

Serena estalló en carcajadas y ese sonido los trajo a ambos de vuelta a la conversación. Sakura no apartó los ojos de él y a Sasuke le costó aún más desviar la mirada y enfocar a su hermano.

- Claro bebé... ¿Quieres que pida una silla especial o un biberón? - respondió Sasuke con una mueca burlona, mientras volvía sus ojos a Sakura una vez más. Ella le sonrió, en parte divertida por su comentario.

- Tsk -Itachi se dio por vencido, aceptando la derrota temporal, volvió a concentrarse en Serena.

Sakura y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de que tenían bastantes cosas en común, Sakura tenía una pasión desenfrenada por la fotografía y el arte, le habló a Sasuke sobre sus frecuentes viajes alrededor del mundo sólo para tomar fotografías y visitar museos. Así como  
también que estaba estudiando psicología y que estaba haciendo algunas prácticas en el hospital. Sasuke lo encontró fascinante, él le contó sobre su afición a la pintura y que estudiaba administración de empresas ya que la abogacía no le atraía en lo más mínimo aunque su padre y su hermano lo fueran. Le contó que hacia unos años él había tomado unos cursos básicos de enfermería para atender a su hermano. Sakura se quedó sorprendida ya que jamás imaginó que Sasuke tuviera un lado tan sensible, no después de verlo por primera vez.

En el instante en que sus ojos negros repararon en ella en el estacionamiento, fue como si un rayo la hubiera alcanzado, se perdió por completo en ese mar oscuro, pero lo más intrigante fue observar esos vestigios de dolor y culpa, una mirada llena de inseguridad, a  
pesar de que su aura imponía demasiado, ella había sido capaz de ver más allá. era obvio que las apariencias engañan. Pudo notar lo mucho que él se esforzaba en mantener esa mirada fría y calculadora, pero tras esa fachada había un alma que sufría. No sabía como, pero ese detalle, al parecer de ella, lo hacían fascinante y ella se había quedado prendada de esa mirada triste.

- ¿Y hace mucho tiempo que pintas? -preguntó ella llevándose a la boca un trozo de pastel, mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Sasuke pensaba que podría pasar el resto de su vida observando a aquella mujer. Era tan atractiva, tan sensual sin ni siquiera proponérselo, lista, divertida y tan pero tan dulce que no podía concebir que existiera alguien así, había conocido a muchas mujeres en su corta vida y ninguna era ni la más mínima parte de lo que ella era, estaba sorprendido de si mismo ya que ella sacaba su anterior "yo", ese que era antes del accidente de Itachi, ese chico relajado y feliz. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber más de ella, y más por  
saber que poseía ella para trastornarlo de ese modo.

- Unos cuantos años -respondió él tratando de frenar sus impulsos, ya que el hecho de ver como ella abría la boca para degustar aquel postre, hacían que le hirviera la sangre de puro deseo- ...mi hermano me incitó a tomar clases y resultó que después de todo tenía un  
"talento natural" -dijo en tono irónico, mientras ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mmm, ya veo... Talvez alguna vez puedas mostrarme alguna de tus obras de arte... -Sasuke no respondió, la observó unos segundos y después asintió levemente, esbozando una sonrisa, que hizo que Sakura se sintiera en las nubes, tratando de disimular ese efecto que él tenía en ella desvío la mirada hacia Itachi que estaba encantado con Serena, mientras ella lo hacia reír con alguna de sus ocurrencias- Tu hermano y mi hermana parece que se entienden muy bien ¿no crees? - preguntó Sakura después de observar como Serena le daba de su propio plato una cucharada de helado a Itachi.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y desvío la mirada hacia Itachi, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz y despreocupado. Lo observó unos segundos más y volvió a dirigir su mirada al rostro de Sakura. ¿De verdad existía el amor a primera vista? No lo sabía... Pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo...

- Sí, al parecer congeniaron bastante bien... -respondió él mirándola abrasadoramente- ¿Y porqué no eres cirujano como tu hermana? -preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el contacto visual y tomando un sorbo de su té.

Sakura no respondió de inmediato, los ojos de Sasuke eran hipnóticos, y aún más cuando desplegaba esa increíble sensualidad, ella difícilmente podía respirar cuando se veía envuelta en la fuerza de su mirada.

- Pues... al igual que tú, yo no sentía el llamado de la "sangre"... Me incliné a la psicología -respondió Sakura, que de repente se sentía acalorada.

- Ah ya veo... -respondió Sasuke, dejando su taza, para después entrelazar los dedos, ponerlos debajo de su barbilla y observarla intensamente- O sea que trabajas en el hospital junto a tu hermana pero en diferentes áreas ¿cierto? -cuestionó él apenas moviendo los labios.

Sakura se quedó embobada viendo el suave movimiento de sus labios al hablar y totalmente estremecida por su sensual tono de voz.

- Sí, ella se la pasa salvando vidas mientras yo intento arreglarlas desde un plano más "superficial"... -respondió con una débil sonrisa. Sasuke notó cierta dureza en sus palabras y sintió curiosidad.

- Mmm... Parece que no estás muy contenta con eso... -replicó él suavemente.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada unos momentos y después la desvió de nuevo, miró a su hermana que le dedicaba tiernas miradas a Itachi y se sintió un poco culpable.

- No es eso... Adoro mi profesión, es sólo que... es complicado... - dijo ella dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Iba a continuar cuando él la interrumpió mirándola fríamente, dejándola completamente confundida.

- Entiendo... nos conocemos hace sólo unas horas... no es necesario que me cuentes nada... -replicó Sasuke un poco molesto por su titubeo.

_[¿Porqué demonios le estoy preguntando esto? Como si a mi me importara. O... ¿en verdad me importa? ¡Me importa y mucho! No es normal que alguien a quien apenas conozco me interese tanto... ¡Demonios! Esto se me está saliendo de control... Aunque en verdad quería saber... ¡Si quiero saber! Pero... ¿Por qué?]  
_  
Sakura lo miró y él se sintió culpable, la había herido, lo veía en sus hermosos ojos, talvez ella trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y él, estúpidamente, le había dado a entender que no le interesaba. Sasuke iba a hablar de nuevo pero Sakura desvío la mirada,  
dejó su cuchara en el plato y se quedó pensativa unos segundos para después mirar su reloj. Al levantar la vista no lo hizo hacia Sasuke sino hacia su hermana.

- Serena -la llamó, ya que ella estaba tan entretenida con Itachi que no les prestaban la más mínima atención.

Sasuke notó el cambio en su voz, había dejado de ser dulce y ahora era fría y dura.

- Lo siento Sak... ¿me decías? -preguntó su hermana desviando a regañadientes la vista de Itachi.

_[¡Demonios Sasuke! ¡haz algo! ¡no te quedes como idiota!]  
_  
- Ya es tarde... Es hora de irnos... -respondió dejando a los demás sorprendidos por la dureza en su tono.

Serena la miró de verdad y vio que estaba molesta, desvío la mirada hacia el Uchiha menor y vio que él también estaba desconcertado, pero tenía la palabra "culpa" escrita en sus facciones. Sabía lo susceptible que era Sakura, no todo el mundo la trataba con la  
delicadeza necesaria, no es que fuera débil ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que a su forma de ver, las personas mostraban sus sentimientos sólo basados en cierto grado de confianza, ella jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos, siempre se dejaba guiar por sus conocimientos  
psicológicos antes que por sus emociones. Pero cuando la vio al lado de aquel joven se dio cuenta de que por primera vez estaba dejando que sus emociones ocuparan el primer lugar y al parecer él había metido la pata. Supo que no tendría caso discutir así que se volvió hacia Itachi.

- Lo siento Itachi... Pero mi hermana tiene razón, mañana tengo una cirugía a las nueve de la mañana y debo descansar -dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa- Pero espero verte mañana por el hospital, yo misma haré y supervisaré todas las pruebas ¿de acuerdo? -dicho  
esto comenzó a ponerse en pie.

- Lamento que no puedan quedarse un rato más... Mi hermano y yo gozamos infinitamente de su agradable compañía... -respondió Itachi con voz suave.

Serena estaba a punto de contestar, pero Sakura la interrumpió.

- No estoy tan segura Itachi san... -añadió Sakura en voz baja, pero no pasó desapercibida para los presentes.

Sasuke la miró con furia pero la culpa lo sobrepasaba, había metido la pata y lo sabía, pero su orgullo era enorme como para retractarse. Además ese extraño instinto que lo obligaba a huir cada vez que se veía cerca de mostrar sus emociones, estaba totalmente activado. Él también se puso en pie.

- La señorita tiene razón Itachi, es tarde. Debemos irnos... -agregó él en tono frío- ...fue un placer conocerlas señoritas... -dijo haciendo unas diminutas reverencias a las mujeres- ...voy por la camioneta. Con permiso.

Sasuke no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a Sakura y se encaminó a la salida del establecimiento. No sabía por qué pero no soportaba la mirada triste en los ojos de Sakura, necesitaba escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Itachi estaba anonadado, no supo en que momento la situación se tornó tan violenta, levantó la mirada hacia Sakura y la miró inquisitivamente, ella sólo desvió la mirada y se puso su saco.

- Sakura san, yo... lamento muchísimo si mi hermano se comportó de manera descortés con usted, él es... una persona difícil de tratar, me disculpo por él si en algo la ha ofendido -dijo Itachi observando sus reacciones. La notó nerviosa pero sobre todo había cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

- No tiene porque hacerlo Itachi san... -dijo Sakura en un susurro tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- ...muchísimas gracias por la cena -se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

- ¿Serena? -Itachi estaba confundido y deseaba una explicación.

- Lo siento Itachi... Sakura es una gran mujer, es sólo que a veces le cuesta abrirse con las personas, es todo, sólo necesita algo de tiempo... -respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa para después sostener su mano- ...gracias por la cena, estuvo magnífica, al igual que la compañía

Itachi se acercó la mano a los labios y depósito un suave y delicado beso, para después mirarla intensamente, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara.

- Lo mismo digo Serena, aún no te has ido y ya comienzo a extrañarte... -Itachi se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla y la frotó suavemente contra su piel, notando que un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Serena.

- ¡Serena! Vámonos -Sakura la sacó de su trance llamándola desde la puerta.

- Espérame en el auto por favor, iré en un segundo... -le respondió y volvió a posar los ojos en Itachi, sumergiéndose en esa hermosa profundidad oscura.

Sakura respiró profundamente y negando con la cabeza, salió al frío de la calle, la lluvia se había terminado y ahora el viento soplaba suavemente, era un alivio, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y ella no hizo nada por detenerlas.

_[¡Eres una tonta! ¡¿Es que jamás vas a entender?! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! Pero... en verdad pensé que él era diferente...]  
_  
- Ya debería haber aprendido... -susurró débilmente, no esperaba que alguien la escuchara ya que el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío.

- Así que también hablas sola... -repuso una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

Pero de inmediato reconoció la voz y la ira volvió a apoderarse de ella, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se enfiló hacia su auto. Se limpió disimuladamente los ojos y cuando llevaba unos cuantos pasos alguien la tomó suavemente del brazo, era un agarre firme con el simple propósito de detener su andar.

- Sakura, espera... yo... _-¡Diablos! ¡¿Porqué es tan difícil?!_- ...yo... lo siento... fui un estúpido... me comporté como un patán... -comenzó a decir Sasuke, pero ella lo interrumpió soltándose de su agarre.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, tú tenías toda la razón... Ni siquiera nos conocemos... -al fin Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos húmedos pero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- ...ahora si me disculpas... -agregó ella volteando a ver la mano de él, que estaba cerrada alrededor de su brazo, esperando que la liberara.

Pero Sasuke no lo hizo, se acercó a ella y la tomó por el otro brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo, una oleada de calor los inundó a ambos al sentir la cercanía. Sakura momentáneamente se quedó en blanco, pero recuperó el aplomo rápidamente, tratando se zafarse de sus fuertes brazos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees qué haces? -preguntó ella con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_[Si Sasuke ¿¿qué rayos haces??]  
_  
Sasuke estaba muy confundido con sus acciones y emociones, que giraban dentro de él como un torbellino, que ya no sabía qué sentir ni que pensar y no era consciente de sus actos. La soltó y se alejó un paso.

- Yo... -lo intentó de nuevo

_[¡¿Porqué demonios no le dices de una buena vez lo qué sientes?! ¡Ella va a terminar por golpearte! Es lo que yo haría, sino fuera tú...]  
_  
Ella sabía que él quería decirle algo, explicarle, pero al parecer era más cobarde de lo que se veía, sin embargo había millones de razones que explicaban ese comportamiento, ella lo sabía, por su forma de mirar, la manera en que se acercaba a ella, por sus ojos tristes  
que la miraban como si no mereciera hacerlo. Él cargaba un peso enorme en su espalda, algo a lo que no podía renunciar tan fácilmente.

Suspiró y en vez de seguir su camino, lo rodeó y se puso frente a él. Sasuke no esperaba ese movimiento así que se sorprendió al verla plantada delante de él con esa fiera expresión en el rostro.

- Acepto tus disculpas, -le dijo en voz baja, mirando la sorpresa en sus ojos negros- pero quiero saber por qué me las estás ofreciendo y... quiero que aceptes las mías... -añadió con pena en su voz.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto.

- ¿Porqué te disculpas conmigo? -la cuestionó él haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras anteriores.

- Pues... para ser alguien a quien acabo de conocer... Mmm... Verás... yo no soy de las personas que se abren tan fácilmente, odio sentirme vulnerable frente a alguien más... -Sasuke estaba estupefacto, él se sentía de la misma manera- ...y contigo... pues... me sentí cómoda, ya que por lo que creo, sufres en silencio, al igual que yo... - añadió en voz muy baja, pero Sasuke lo escuchó a la perfección- ...así que lamento haber malinterpretado tus reacciones, me dejé llevar... -ella suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los de él-. Eso era lo que iba a decirte hace un rato, siempre he tenido el "poder" de ver el interior de las personas, ya sea por sus actitudes, su forma de moverse, por su forma de hablar, su manera de vestir, pero principalmente, por sus ojos. Casi siempre puedo leer lo que habita en sus mentes; odio, tristeza, alegría, preocupación, es por eso que estudio psicología, me gusta ayudar a la gente a ser feliz, a vivir en armonía, a perdonarse y a saber manejar sus cambios de humor. No tienes ni idea de lo que un mal entendido puede hacerle a una persona, o el hecho de esconder tus sentimientos, o lo que hace un arrebato de ira... -Ella observaba a Sasuke tímidamente mientras él estaba asombrado-. Mi madre decía que yo tenía un don y que debía usarlo en beneficio de los demás, es por eso que siempre que conozco a alguien puedo saber que tipo de persona es, y casi no me equivoco... -Sakura bajó la vista- pero creo que esta vez si lo hice y te ofrezco mis disculpas por ello. -terminó de decir y lo miró con una sonrisa apenada.

Sasuke no dijo nada, le llevó otro minuto entero procesar esa información, ella lo había visto, había visto su dolor, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿en qué momento fue? La miró una vez más y sintió algo creciendo dentro de él, algo muy suave pero poderoso a la vez, era como un intenso destello que inundaba todas las células de su cuerpo. La sonrisa que ella le dedicaba en ese momento no era ni un pequeño atisbo de las que le había dedicado hace unas horas, ésta sonrisa era tan formal, como si se la dedicara al mesero que los había atendido. Las que le había regalado eran tan sinceras, tiernas, coquetas y a veces tan seductoras que habían hecho palpitar su corazón de forma desenfrenada. Moría por ver otra vez esas sonrisas. Se armó de valor y se decidió a decir lo que tenía que decir.

- No las acepto... -respondió con voz fría, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura se evaporara de su rostro, dejando una mueca de desconcierto y dolor- ...no las acepto, porque no tengo nada que disculparte... tienes razón... no sé cómo... pero has vislumbrado mi interior y...  
eso me aterroriza más de lo que puedas imaginar... Yo tampoco me siento cómodo hablando de mis sentimientos pero contigo... -se detuvo unos segundos mirando sus preciosos ojos antes de continuar- ...contigo fue muy fácil y eso... me asusta... -esa última  
palabra fue un susurro tan débil que si ella no hubiera estado junto a él no lo habría escuchado.

Sakura se quedó plantada ahí con la boca abierta, él lo había hecho, había abierto la puerta de entrada. Sonrió, se acercó a él e hizo el intento de acariciar su mejilla, pero le faltó valor y volvió a bajar la mano junto con la vista. No fue por mucho porque Sasuke se acercó aún más y tomó su mentón con la mano obligándola a levantar la vista hacia él.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo... -respondió ella al fin, llevando una de sus manos al antebrazo de él y haciendo una leve presión. Sasuke miró su delicada mano y sintió como si algo golpeara su pecho, sonrió levemente y ella continuó-. Además no tengo nada que perdonarte...

Ella se acercó un poco más dejándose llevar por ese "algo" que despedía el aura de Sasuke, el aroma de él inundó sus fosas nasales, llevándola a imaginar sus cuerpos entrelazados mientras él suavemente la... ¡Diablos! Trató de desviar esos pensamientos pecaminosos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, esperando que él no notara su sonrojo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar devolvérsela, ya que ansiaba ver de nuevo ese cálido gesto en ella y ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacia sencillamente encantadora. Deseaba sentir sus suaves y carnosos labios sobre los suyos, anhelaba saborear el interior de su incitante boca, comprobar si su lengua era capaz de pelear con la suya por el control de la situación, sentir su textura, probar si su sabor era tan delicioso como para volverlo aún más loco por ella. La respiración de Sakura estaba agitada por la proximidad y para su sorpresa la de él también. Estaba a un segundo de seguir su impulso de besarla  
apasionadamente cuando la voz molesta de alguien muy conocido por él lo interrumpió.

- ¡Mira, están ahí! -dijo Itachi en voz alta.

- ¿Creí que ya querías que nos fuéramos? -la voz de Serena hizo que se apartaran en el acto ambos ruborizados.

Los hermanos de ambos estaban a unos metros de ellos, Serena empujaba suavemente la silla mientras Itachi sonreía feliz.

- Mmm... Vaya Sasuke chan, no eres tan tonto como creía... -añadió Itachi esbozando una sonrisa cómplice a Serena.

- No es lo que ustedes creen... -respondió Sakura muerta de vergüenza.

- Hmp -

Sasuke no objetó nada más, tomó a Sakura de la mano y tiró de ella hacia donde no pudieran escucharlos. Ella no se resistió y lo siguió un poco cohibida por las miradas y risitas de Itachi y su hermana, sentía sus mejillas arder, pero no era nada en comparación con su mano, el tacto de él era tan suave y delicado, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y posesivo, su mano era grande y muy suave, sentía que llamas le abrasaban la piel con ese pequeño contacto. Se detuvieron a unos metros junto a un poste de luz.

- Disculpa a mi hermano es un completo imbécil... -le dijo con ese sensual tono grave- ¿Podré verte mañana? -preguntó con cierta incertidumbre que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura. Aún sostenía su mano y al preguntarle la tomó entre las suyas, acunándolas, Sakura no pudo evitar el delicioso escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Le dedicó una dulce mirada y una radiante sonrisa mientras asentía. Sasuke sintió cómo su corazón se detenía al ver esa delicada pero a la vez urgente necesidad de Sakura hacia él, pudo ver el deseo crecer en sus ojos, tuvo que morderse la mejilla interior para no gemir en  
voz alta.

Sasuke, de mala gana soltó su mano y sacó su celular, anotó el número de ella y viceversa. Una vez con sus respectivos números guardados, regresaron junto a sus hermanos, éstos se tomaban de las manos y se miraban intensamente. Al notar su presencia se separaron muy a su pesar y se encaminaron al auto de las mujeres. Sasuke y  
Sakura los siguieron sin dejar de mirarse y sin soltar sus manos. Llegaron a su auto y ellos muy caballerosamente abrieron las puertas para ellas. Serena era la que iba a conducir.

- Gracias de nuevo Itachi, la pasé estupendamente -dijo Serena ya instalada en el asiento del conductor y mirando a Itachi por la ventanilla.

- Gracias a ti Serena ha sido una delicia conocerte y compartir estas horas contigo... Espero que esto se repita pronto y sin afán de ofender a nadie... -Itachi desvío la vista al asiento del copiloto donde Sakura estaba hablando con Sasuke- ...espero que la próxima vez estemos a solas... -agregó con voz sensual, haciendo que Serena se  
sonrojara al máximo.

- Si... Es una genial idea... lo tendré en mente, talvez mañana yo pueda invitarte a almorzar. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -preguntó con una chispa de felicidad.

- ¿Cómo puedo negarme si me lo pides de ese modo tan seductor? - cuestionó él para después tomar su mano y besarla- Estaré más que impaciente... Doctora Haruno... -dicho esto le lanzó una mirada tan profunda que Serena hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar hiperventilar.

- Yo igual... Itachi... Buenas noches... -respondió entrecortadamente, tratando de canalizar el impacto que Itachi tenía sobre ella.

Mientras en la otra ventanilla...

- Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa... -empezó a decir Sakura incapaz de apartar los ojos de Sasuke- ...aunque me debes un postre ya que no me dejaste disfrutar mi pastel por completo... -añadió con un puchero.

Sasuke le sonrió dejándola prácticamente sin aliento y se agachó hacia ella apoyando ambas manos en la puerta del auto y dejando que su aliento le acariciara el rostro.

- Prometo que mañana te compensaré... -Sasuke se deleitó con el temblor de sus labios rosados, del hermoso brillo que se había dibujado en sus ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran solos.

- De acuerdo... -respondió ella con la voz trémula, pero después carraspeó y dijo en un tono más claro- ...supongo que nos veremos mañana en el hospital, ya que Itachi san irá para hacerse unas pruebas ¿no?

Sasuke no respondió enseguida, continuó mirándola de aquella manera apasionada, se incorporó lentamente, para después tomar la mano de Sakura y juguetear con sus dedos, bajó la mirada y después se llevó el dorso de su delicada mano a los labios y recorrió sus nudillos una y otra vez, depositando diminutos besos al pasar. Sakura lo miraba  
extasiada, sentía como la piel le ardía ahí donde se posaban los labios de Sasuke. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de su garganta y Sasuke volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos de ella, que hervían llenos de deseo. Le sonrió de nuevo y depositó un último beso para después  
soltar su mano y responder al fin.

- Es una cita...

Ambas mujeres se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y volvieron la vista una vez más hacia los hombres que tenían a cada lado, les dedicaron sus mejores sonrisas y se dispusieron a irse. El motor del auto rugió al mismo tiempo que Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban ya en la acera.

Serena le envío un beso con la mano a Itachi y después agitó la mano en dirección a Sasuke, mientras Sakura movía los dedos tímidamente. Ellos les sonrieron y esperaron hasta verlas doblar la esquina para dirigirse a la camioneta.

- ¡Vaya noche! ¿No lo cree Sasuke sama? -preguntó Itachi con la felicidad grabada en sus facciones y usando su mejor tono burlón.

- Así es Itachi kun... -la mueca burlona desapareció del rostro de Itachi para satisfacción de Sasuke- ...creo que fue buena idea salir hoy -añadió mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y ayudaba a subir a su hermano.

Mientras Itachi se acomodaba en el asiento y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, Sasuke se dirigía al asiento de atrás para dejar la silla de ruedas. Al salir desvío la mirada al cielo. Estaba muy despejado, de un color azul marino profundo casi negro, estrellas salpicaban el cielo y algunas nubes enmarcaban la luna que ese día estaba totalmente llena. Una brisa golpeó su rostro y notó como las nubes empezaban a moverse un poco más deprisa, sonrió a esa imagen y se dirigió al auto.

_[Mamá tenía razón, las nubes siempre cambian... ]  
_  
Antes de entrar en el auto sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto muy corto, al terminar esbozó una sonrisita y subió a la camioneta.

Sakura iba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la vibración de su celular, miró la pantalla y una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

_- "Acabas de irte y ya te echo de menos" -  
_  
Un enorme suspiro escapó de sus labios y se dispuso a contestar de inmediato. Serena sonrió feliz, esa noche cada vez se ponía mejor.

* * *

**Ummm amé escribir la ultima parte... Que puedo decir? Soy una romantica empedernida jajaja. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews :)**

**Besos a todas.**


End file.
